


Keep me Close

by vahisa1975



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes into heat and needs his brother's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The summer night air was still in the royal chambers of Prince Loki. No breezes stirred and it could even be described as a bit stiffling. His young body writhed under the thin green and gold blanket, unconciously trying to kick it off in his sleep. It wasn't unbearably hot or even uncomfortably warm, Asgard never reached temperatures that were undesirable. There were seasons, yes, but all mild. Even when it snowed, the cold was muted by the magic of a perfect realm.

This night a heat tortured the small frame from within. He'd celebrated his 18th birthday months before and noticed small changes. At first it was just a desire to touch himself more often. A little inconvenient as he would get the urges at inopportune times, mostly when he was around his older brother. But that made sense because he usually thought about the gorgeous blonde when he masturbated. It was more of an annoyance than anything.

Then there were other things. While he'd had an interest in magic before, that had grown in intensity. He could literally feel it around him, in the air where it could be manipulated. Deep inside he understood it in a new way. His control and power were increased, making him dangerous and lethal. Not only that, his physical speed had honed along with accuracy when he threw his daggers. Loki had chalked it all up to "coming of age" as his mother called it. He didn't tell anyone about the new abilities or problems. While not withdrawn or solitary, he loved his secrets. It gave him a feeling of power to know things others did not. Having Thor for a brother, he was always trying to find a way to elevate himself. There had to be a way to prove he was just as valuable, if not more, and he would find it.

Tonight none of those things mattered. His dreams were tortured by a strange new aching, burning need. He could feel large bodies around him in this misty place, a sense of danger accompanying the foggy world of sleep. It was confusing because he perceived his relief lay with these others he couldn't make out. A chill emanated toward him and called to him, causing him to fight with himself. The prince was on his knees, his hands over his head as he tried to rationalize what was happening. Logic and facts were his friends, they usually gave him answers. Unfortunately this was a dream world and the ordinary rules didn't apply.

At the height of his distress, Loki bolted awake, sitting completely upright and stiff. Sweat streamed from his forehead and down his hairline to soak the entire collar of his green cotton nightshirt. The young man's body was slender and firm, also dripping with beads of saltiness. His chest heaved and his fingers clutched at the soft material of his covers. The long black locks of his hair were normally swept back but the rolling in his sleep had it tousled and damp with perspiration. Groaning he wiped a sleeve along his brow, trying to clear it of moisture. 

Now that he was awake, the prince had expected an abatement of his torment. But the feelings remained. He noticed his cock was hard and fell back with a small whoosh of air leaving his lungs when he hit the mattress. Loki was hot and felt gross, he didn't really need this right now. He tried to ignore it but sleep had abandoned him and the longer he left it alone, the more it hurt.

"Fuck," he muttered, reaching into his pants to grab the pulsing hot skin.

The young man used his other hand to pull the waistband down to give him more room to move and sighed, retreating into his mind to bring up images that would make this go faster. He had a favorite memory that he used the most and it instantly popped into his fevered brain. About a year ago he'd been in the training courtyard, practicing with his daggers. From a young age they'd known he wasn't going to be a forceful warrior like his brother or Volstagg. His frame was too small, his body too thin. While he had muscles, they weren't large or imposing. So he'd learn other ways to become battle worthy and for some reason daggers seemed to fit.

He normally practiced alone since some of the other residents in the palace had singled him out for a target. They goaded and insulted him at every opportunity unless one of his family members were present. Even then he could hear their whispers when they thought they could get away with it. Needless to say, he preferred to make mistakes when they were not around. This particular day it was warm, the sun bright in the clear blue sky. Loki tended to wear dark leather but soon he had to remove his overcoat and had on just his tight black pants and a sleeveless cloth shirt of the same color.

"Loki!" a loud voice boomed across the courtyard, startling him.

The prince spun around to see Thor stepping into the arena. He should have known, the sound had reverberated through his body like the familiar thrum of a heartbeat. As far as he was concerned, that was the end of his training session and the god of mischief huffed as he went to pick up his coat. The blonde quickly caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm, stopping him. No one ever touched the young man, only his mother and brother. Even then he rarely exposed this much flesh and the feel of the big hand on his skin had his heart racing.

"What do you want?" he growled to mask his emotions.

Just to clarify, he didn't really want to be attracted to his brother. Not only did it break every code of ethics that existed, the other Asgardian got on his nerves. Sure he had his good points, quite a few actually, but little things irked him. The blonde's overbearing personality and blatent disregard for his desires being some of them. And to say he was a bit of a glory hound wouldn't be an overstatement. If he was jealous because he wanted the other man's attention instead of everyone else giving it to him, Loki would never admit it to himself.

"Stay and spar with me," the god of thunder begged, making big blue puppy eyes at him that he hated because he couldn't resist them.

The prince's jade green orbs swept over his brother, studying him. This would be a good chance for him to show how much he'd improved. Maybe he could even get some longed after approval from Thor.

"Alright," he agreed, dropping the leather and standing straight.

He could see the surprise in the other man's face. It wasn't uncommon for him to make excuses and flee from a situation like this. The expression soon changed to one of happiness, complete with a contagious grin.

"Fantastic!" his brother exclaimed, patting him on the back and almost making him lose his balance.

Loki frowned but rolled his shoulders and strode toward the middle of the courtyard. The blonde hesitated for a moment but then jogged out to meet him.

"How would you like to battle? Bare fists," he said, holding up his meaty clenched hands with a dull roar.

There was a shine of amusement in his eyes as he smiled at his younger brother.

"Or training weapons?"

The brunette just glared at him in annoyance.

"Do you think me incapable of beating you without a weapon? Bare fists it will be then."

Suddenly Thor blinked in shock. All playing left him as he gave the other prince a guilty look.

"Loki.....I was only having fun. We don't have to...."

"Shut it Thor," he snarled through closed teeth.

"It's your turn to learn a lesson."

Maybe it was the way he said it, but the other man did what he said and nodded to him. Loki found that strange, normally the blonde would have argued and apologized until he forgave him. He thought he even saw a hint of respect hiding there. They faced off against each other, both men raising their fists in front of them. Thor led off with the first swing that Loki dodged and countered easily. It was just a test hit that gave them both a better idea of the other's fighting style.

The next punch came from the younger prince and it was avoided as well. Now they buckled down, each one exuding more seriousness. They began to spar, throwing punches, kicks, body thows, anything they could pull out of their arsenal. But Loki held his own and he could see the blonde's frustration as well as admiration building. Soon his brother was sweating from the warm weather and the exertion of their battle. The god held up a hand to signal a pause.

"Hold on, let me even up the playing field," Thor said with a laugh, pointing at his brother's almost undressed top.

They stopped and Loki took the chance to catch his breath. The air quickly left him again as the other man began to take off his armor and shirt so he stood in front of him with a bare chest. The golden skin gleamed with moisture, trickling over the lines of muscles and pink nipples. Loki's own shirt was soaked but he never undressed that far in public. The blonde gestured toward him with a cocky grin.

"Are you sure you won't join me?" he asked the younger man, insinuating he should take off his top.

"I'm fine, let's finish this."

Thor gave him a smile and they picked up where they left off. The smaller god might have been faster and more determined to prove himself but eventually he fell to his brother's strength and skill. With a quick twist he was thrown to the ground, the heated body of his opponent over him, pressing against him while holding him down. He'd imagined this so many times, being taken roughly by his brother that he had to stiffle a moan. Then something happened that to this day he wasn't positive was real. Loki felt a hard poking in his side that he could swear was an erection. His body responded automatically and he knew he had to get away before Thor noticed it.

"Looks like I win," the blonde grinned at him.

"Do I get a prize?"

The prince's eyes popped open wide, not sure what his brother wanted from him. But he was already dying from them being so close, the scent of the other man in his nostrils as his bare chest rubbed against him through the thin shirt.

"N..n...no," he stuttered, pushing at the older god.

The victor hesitated, a look of confusion on his face but then he relented and rolled off his younger sibling. Loki had bolted out of there, not even taking his things. Later that evening, Thor had returned them, seeming unable to look him in the eye. Since that day things were a little more strained between them but it didn't take the other god long to act like things were back to normal.

That was the memory that stayed in his thoughts as the prince stroked his length, running his thumb over the head. He remembered how his brother felt holding him down, their sweaty bodies clinging together. The god moaned and carried the scene out, not running away. He pressed his hips up and captured the other man's mouth in a deep kiss. An imagined look of surprise that changed to desire covered his brother and Thor ground his clothed cock against his, holding his wrists with one hand. The blue eyes burned into his while the blonde reached down to unfasten his pants.......and then Loki came. He made choked noises as hot cum sprayed over his hand and onto his belly.

It took ten minutes of recovery before the prince realized something. His body still ached, the orgasm had just dulled the urgency a little. And he had the oddest sensation of wanting to get on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. His pride wouldn't let him do it and just having that urge disturbed him. The god knew he wasn't going to sleep any time soon so he untangled the blanket from his legs and shuffled to the bathroom. His body was still feverishly hot and feeling like it needed release. He was hoping a cool bath would help.

The water did feel nice on his heated skin, but that aching was building inside him again. He was starting to think he was going to go mad from it soon. Just before he was about to wrinkle, Loki got out of the bath and dried off, falling onto his bed naked. He lay there a long time and slipped in and out of sleep. When he woke up, it was still dark and his rear end was raised up in invitation. To who, he didn't know but he had a bad feeling it was those large figures he kept dreaming about. 

His body was in pain and although he normally never asked for help, he couldn't hold back any longer. The young prince threw on a green silk robe with gold trim that had a gold L on the chest and slid his feet into green and gold patterned slippers. He hated admitting he was giving up, but this was hopeless and he was starting to worry. Loki left his chambers as steathily as possible, sneaking quietly through the halls. It was a game he played to see if he could make it undetected. A guard passed by but didn't notice him in the dark alcove he pressed into. The god actually liked the quiet of night as he crept along. Soon he found himself in front of big, golden doors and pushed them open, peeking in. 

This was the healing room, large and pristine but almost empty at the late hour. He slipped inside and looked around warily. Golden floors and furniture glittered in the torchlight. Tables dotted the interior of the room where the patients lay. Stands full of tools and equipment were placed next to each one. He looked for someone to help him and found the lone figure of a man sitting in the sectioned off room they kept their records in. He hadn't noticed him so the prince approached silently, standing in the doorway. He watched the other person for a second. Loki had never met this healer before but suddenly he wanted to offer him his body. His hands clenched in frustration. Whatever this was, it was trying to turn him into some kind of whore. He decided to get this over with so he could return to the safety of his rooms.

"Hello?" he asked in an irritated way.

The man's head shot up from the paperwork on his desk and when he saw who it was, he jumped up, almost knocking his chair over.

"Your majesty," he said with a bow.

"Yes, yes, I need your help."

He was given a curious look as the healer straightened.

"Of course, your highness. What can I do for you?"

Loki had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes.

"I'm obviously not feeling well. Why else would I be here?"

With a mumbled apology, the man led him to one of the examination tables and had him sit on it. He turned and picked up an instruments that was long with a glowing end. He used it to measure Loki's temperature and other vitals. The prince had been through all this before and it wasn't anything surprising. The healer gave him a concerned glance at his temperature. With this infernal burning throughout his body, he could believe it would be elevated.

"Please lay down and describe any symptoms you are having," the young man said.

It wasn't until then that the god realized just how young and inexperienced this healer seemed. He hoped he knew what he was doing. Loki laid flat on the bed and the other man brought up the red force field that allowed him to look further inside the prince.

"My whole body hurts. I feel like I'm on fire and I'm.....having strange urges."

The man glanced over curiously but the hard note to the god's tone kept him from asking him to clarify the last part. There was silence while the healer studied the force field. Then he frowned and zoomed in on a section. Loki watched as he turned it and moved it around. Something dawned on the other man's face and he stared in wonder.

"What is it? Do you know what's wrong?"

That snapped the young man out of his trance and he looked at the prince strangely.

"Well....no....but I found something.......unusual. I think I should get the queen."

Hearing that concerned him. Why did they need his mother?

"I'm old enough to handle my own affairs, we don't need to involve her. Tell me what you've found."

His voice was hard and he hoped intimidating.

"Please....your majesty...I need to consult with her."

The healer's voice trembled and irritated him further.

"Fine, go get help to cover your incompetence."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as the young man hurried off to send a guard to get her. Just what he needed, his mother coddling him in front of strangers. It was embarrassing on the highest level. In a few minutes she came flying in through the doors. Her sunlit golden hair streamed behind her along with the light colored housecoat she'd thrown over her silk ivory nightgown. Frigga's feet slapped against the floor, telling she hadn't even stopped to put slippers on.

"Loki, what's wrong? Why are you here?" she asked him, her voice full of worry and lifting him up under his arms to hold him.

He wanted to groan.

"I'm alright. I'm just not feeling like myself," the prince tried to reassure her.

"Your majesty, I need to talk to you about something," the healer said nervously.

She looked over and noticed the force field above them. Loki never expected the look that came over her. It was one of shock and horror.

"I would say we need to talk," she replied, kissing her son on the forehead.

"You feel so hot," the queen remarked with concern then put her hand on his brow.

"Wait here Loki."

He could only watch as she practically dragged the young healer out of hearing distance and they started to talk quickly and with gestures. This whole thing was starting to upset the prince. He should have just stayed in his chambers and fought through it. Loki's eyes drifted around the room, taking in the different medical equipment scattered everywhere. He tried to guess what each one would be used for as he waited. The bed he was laying on was made of metal but not hot or cold. He almost wished it was cool to help this insufferable burning. The prince could even feel the beginning of another erection coming and wanting to be out of here when it happened. 

It took longer than he wanted, but soon his mother came back. He couldn't help but notice how the young man slinked away to the office, casting curious glances at him. Frigga came and sat next to him, her head bowed as if she was trying to find the right words. She took his hand and held it between hers on her lap.

"What's going on?" he asked her brusquely.

When she looked at him, he could see fear in her amazing blue eyes. It was no mystery where Thor got some of his features from. He had always wondered why he never seemed to inheiret any from his parents. Loki always assumed he'd gotten the recessive, throwaway genes.

"Loki....please, you have to understand.......there's so much I wanted to tell you all of these years, but I couldn't. Even now.......if your father finds out....." she shook her head and looked away.

All of his frustration and impatience began to dissolve into his own fear. Had he managed to find another way to disappoint his father without even knowing it? It seemed to be his lot. The prince sat up and took his mother's upper arm, turning her toward him.

"You need to tell me what's happening. Now."

It was far from normal for him to give her a command but she didn't argue. Frigga gave him a sad smile and put her hand on his cheek.

"Of course. But you aren't going to like this."

He bit his tongue when he wanted to tell her to hurry. After all, it must be bad news. She sighed before going on, putting her hands back in her lap.

"You've heard the stories of Odin defeating the frost giants. When he was there......on Jotunheim.....he found something special. Someone.......special."

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. Unfortunately he did and she was right, he didn't like it. Frowning deeply, he stared at her.

"Are you trying to say I'm a Jotun?"

His voice held disbelief and a hint of amazement. Frigga's expression was one of sadness but maybe also...relief? at finally being able to tell him?

"I know it's hard to understand. Your father didn't want you to feel different. You're our son Loki and we love you."

He wanted to believe it was a lie. Everything inside him said it couldn't be true. Yet.....why would she tell him this? Why now? A million emotions hit him from betrayal to fear. It didn't help that his body was already rebelling in it's own twisted way. He felt dizzy and had to lay back down. 

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked her.

The prince had planned on his words sounding commanding but they didn't. They sounded almost like....a sob. Norns, he was crying, the last thing he wanted to do. His mother covered him in a hug, holding onto his shaking frame. But he pushed her away from him, sitting back up and wiping his face.

"Tell me what's going on!" he yelled and saw out of the corner of his eye the healer watching him warily.

The queen gestured for him to go back to his desk and the young man did, reluctantly.

"Calm down Loki," she said a little more firmly.

"Think about what you know concerning Jotuns. They have both sexes, yes?"

He nodded dumbly, not expecting her sudden change in demeanor.

"Although Odin changed your appearance to that of an Aesir, you are still Jotun on the inside. Like this you have only the genitalia of a man. But if you take on your other heritage, you have both. Either way you have both male and female parts inside you."

The matter of fact way she stated it told him his mother wasn't entirely comfortable explaining this to him. He was still in shock, trying to comprehend what she was telling him.

"But....what....does........"

The blonde woman interrupted him with a sigh.

"You're in heat Loki. The female part of you is starting to mature so you can......have children."

Pure horror covered his face. The god instinctively backed away from her, his hands out in front of him. Children. He could carry.....oh gods.......he felt sick. Loki had been raised to be a warrior, a king. Not a.........woman. Suddenly his urges made sense and he wanted to cut that part out of him. Yes....yes, of course. His eyes lit with mad light as he looked back to the queen.

"We can take it out. I don't need those....parts. Let's get rid of them."

Frigga stood up and went over to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"You're not thinking rationally. Trust me, I considered it when you were younger so you wouldn't have to go through this. But it would only do more harm. Especially now your body would be thrown into reversal so fast, there would be irreparable damage."

A scowl furrowed his brow and turned down the corners of his mouth.

"But there is good news, it won't be like this forever."

Hope finally found it's way into his emerald pools and he glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

"For the first year, this will happen to you every month for two days. After that it will only be twice a year but for a whole week. And I have the healer working on a potion for you now that will help with the symptoms. They won't go away completely, but it will lessen them."

That wasn't really what he was looking for, but the god accepted it grudgingly. Twice a year was something he could live with. But that meant he could never be intimate with anyone other than a woman. Otherwise he could get pregnant and that was probably the worst thing he could think of. Disappointment settled in his chest at the realization. Not that he ever really thought he could be with Thor, but now it was an impossibility. It hurt more than he could have imagined.

His mind seemed to shut down to keep the reality away. What happened next was a blur. Loki remembered his mother trying to comfort him and a bottle being placed in his hand. Then he found himself in his chambers with the queen next to him on the bed. She was stroking his hair and encouraging him to drink the potion. That was when his mind cleared and he could think again. The prince looked at it then to his beautiful mother.

"How much will this work? I don't think you understand......how bad this is. I want to offer myself to every man I see."

His cheeks burned with embarrassment at the confession, but he had to let her know. He didn't know if he could control himself, especially if he was around other people. Her face softened and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll have a guard posted outside your door for the next couple days. No one will be allowed in and you won't be allowed out. I'll be the only one to visit you and I'll bring you food and potions. Does that sound better?"

Her plan eased his mind a little and he was glad she thought of it.

"Now drink up and I'll leave you to get some rest," she lectured lightly.

The prince uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips. The scent that hit his nose reminded him of grapes mixed with raspberries. He drank it quickly but it wasn't bad. It tasted like fruit with just a hint of something else.

"Good boy. Your temperature should go down soon."

His mother stood up and gave him a smile.

"I'll tell your father what happened but don't fear, you have nothing to worry about. Remember that we love you and we'll be here for you."

He watched her leave gracefully and fell back onto his bed. How did someone sleep after finding out their whole life was a lie? And to be a frost giant........that was the worst fate he could imagine. Not only did it come with all of these....complications.....but Thor hated the Jotuns. Another stab of pain pierced his heart. There were so many reasons they would never be together. Why did he have to fall in love with his brother of all people?

The remainder of the night passed restlessly for him. Books and his alchemy set entertained him briefly here and there but the young man didn't feel..right. The burning was almost gone and the aching minimal......but need still pulsed inside him. It was a deep, instinctual feeling that wanted to propel his feet outside the safety of his rooms to find a mate. It sickened him really. Loki always believed himself to be above the baser needs and to have control over them. True he touched himself but always where it was safe and undetected. This was a wild, untamable feeling. 

The prince's day wasn't much better. He fell asleep at some point from exhaustion, only to be woken up by his mother bringing him lunch. She gave him another potion and offered to keep him company for a while. The young god turned it down, preferring to be alone. After she left he took another bath then returned to his bed for some more rest. This time the dreams returned and now he knew what the large figures were. Frost giants. They wanted to mate with him. This time he ran in his slumber, trying to get away from them. Something didn't feel right though, almost as if.....this wasn't just a dream. 

When he woke up again, it was in the same state as the night before. Loki was soaked and breathing heavily. The only thing that changed was the feeling in his chest. Today it was fear because somehow they knew. The Jotuns could feel him going through his changes, even as far away as their planet was. He didn't believe they would come to Asgard and find him but when he slept, his subconscious tried to return him to where it felt he belonged. And his magic tried to make it happen. The prince's fingers curled into the mattress, holding on tightly. This just got worse every time he turned around.


	2. Keep Me Close Part 2

With that thought still fresh in his mind, a commotion started outside the bedroom door. Loki's heart almost stopped when he recognized Thor's voice arguing with the guard. Instinctively he pulled the blanket up to his chin to hide. That was the last person he wanted to see in his current state. Just listening to the deep vibrations of his brother's manly voice made him long for the blonde to break his door and throw him on the nearest table. The noises escalated and for a minute he really thought it might happen. But then there was a low growl that sent chills along his spine and he heard loud footsteps stomping away. The prince breathed out in relief and lay back against his pillow.

Loki was able to enjoy a few minutes of peace, letting his body relax and trying to drive away the strong urges he was having. Not that it did any good but he could try. A familiar sound rang in his ears and he perked up, looking around. It was something that reminded him of.....Thor? What in the....but his question was answered quickly when he heard the resounding thud of his brother landing on his balcony. Mjolnir. Damn but the blonde was persistent.

"Loki are you in here?" the other man asked, concern lacing every word.

"Go away Thor. Did it ever occur to you there was a reason I have a guard at the door?"

The heavy green cloth patterned with gold replicas of his helmet that covered the entry way to the outside was swept aside and Thor stepped into his room. It was hard to describe the feelings that hit him. As usual, the blonde was completely stunning. While he'd had the urge to offer himself to a stranger, being in the same room as someone he found attractive was so, so bad. They way his brother moved, the slight swagger and muscled posture drove him mad. Loki had to actually cover his head for a minute and try to blot the image from his mind.

"Are you ill brother? I won't leave you to suffer alone."

Of course Thor had to be nice and make the prince want to throw himself at his feet. There was only one thing he could do in this situation. He had to get the other man out of there as fast as possible.

"Yes I'm ill but I need to be alone. I don't want you here."

There was silence and he dared to peek over the edge of the covering. The blonde was frowning at him with his arms crossed.

"I don't believe you."

"Norns Thor! What do I have to do? Get the Hel out!"

His voice increased in volume until he was shouting and the blanket fell down to pool in his lap. Loki was sure that would drive him away. Instead his brother walked closer and sat next to him on the bed. The prince skittered to the other side so fast, the god of thunder's eyes went wide. The younger man was curled under his blanket, holding onto it for dear life.

"What are you afraid of Loki?"

The blonde's tone was soft and full of worry. If only he could tell him. But then he thought about it. He should tell him. That would make him go away and never bother him again. As much as he hated the idea, it had to be done.

"You know nothing," he practically spat, trying to be angry with his brother. Well, adopted brother.

The gorgeous crystalline eyes studied him.

"Then tell me. I want to help you."

It sincerely sounded like he did. But there was no help for Loki and he knew it.

"Our parents have lied to us."

He stopped and looked down darkly for a moment.

"What am I saying? They're not my parents," he added bitterly.

Confusion colored the larger man's expression.

"This illness is worse than I thought. You should go to the healers."

The prince glared at him.

"I've been to the healers thank you. They can't cure this. No one can," he added sadly.

"You're scaring me." 

He could see it was true in the other god's face.

"Good. You should be afraid. I'm not like you, brother," he sneered at the last word.

"Odin plucked me from the ice of Jotunheim and tried to make me one of you. But it didn't do him any good. My heritage is surfacing even now and there's nothing any of us can do."

The anger helped him fight his mating needs but it was hard. The blonde was so beautiful and loving, it was calling to him with every fiber of his body. He could see the other man didn't understand or maybe didn't believe what he was saying.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Thor asked him, concern painting his features.

"Our mother told me last night. When I went to the healer and he found that I am Jotun inside. I may look like you, but I'm not. My body is going through changes, Thor. Terrible changes," he choked out.

Neither god said anything, Loki burning with shame and watching the shadows on his floor. He felt the bed shift and was glad he'd finally driven his brother away. But he was wrong. A warm hand fell on his shoulder and his head shot up to see that Thor was closer to him.

"I don't care where you came from, you are my brother and I'm going to help you. I don't believe nothing can be done."

Loki sighed at the blonde's stubbornness while inside he burned even hotter. He was going to have to take this to a lower level and while it made him feel cheap, it seemed necessary.

"There's only one thing that can cure what I'm going through and neither of us wants that."

Thor watched him curiously. The prince wondered if he ever got tired of his younger brother's mysteriousness.

"Tell me and I can make that decision."

It made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. His brother meant well, but this was only going to drive them further apart.

"I'm in heat Thor. My body wants to procreate."

Shock hit the other man and Loki was surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner. But then he wasn't known for being clever. Thor's face began to soften into a look of thoughtfulness and his hand slid down from Loki's shoulder, along the plane of his back. It made him almost moan and he had to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"If what you're saying is true...." the blonde started hesitantly.

"Then we're not really brothers. That means if you wanted me to....I mean...I could...." Thor finished with a shrug, his hands held out to the sides.

The prince's mouth fell open. There was no way his brother was actually considering this. His brain spun aimlessly for a full minute, not able to recuperate. And while it seemed the perfect answer, one that he craved so much he wasn't sure if he could resist it, there was another part of this that had to be brought up.

"I...You...It....I mean....no, it wouldn't work like that."

He swallowed hard at the new look of confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Procreate Thor. Not sex. I would need your seed....and that would mean.."

Loki shook his head hard and pressed his forehead against his knees with a groan.

"Just no," he finished quietly.

This had to be the hardest thing he'd ever gone through. After this everything else in his life was going to seem easy. He felt the large hand start to rub his back and he shuddered under the touches.

"I'm sorry," the blonde told him, his voice thick with moisture and emotion.

"Me too," he mumbled.

But one thing stuck in his mind. He'd only told his brother all of this so he would leave him. And yet, here he was, staying. He'd even offered to.....well, at least it seemed that way. Maybe he underestimated him all these years.

"Now you see why I have to be alone," he said when he'd had a few moments to compose himself.

Thor nodded to him.

"I understand. Let me know if I can help in any way."

"You can't."

His brother was used to his bluntness and just hit him playfully. As always, nothing kept him down for long.

"You say that now but you never know."

The other man stood up and started toward the balcony before turning to him.

"Remember that this doesn't change anything. You're still the same and I will always love you."

It felt good to hear those words. His only reply was a small smile which Thor understood. The blonde held out his hand and the hammer flew into it.

"I'll be back to check on you later."

"No, Thor..." he started to protest but his brother had already left.

Now that he was alone, the god had a lot to think about. He still couldn't believe his brother had offered to have sex with him. True it was only because he thought it would help him but it was still shocking. Loki let out a groan of frustration and hit his pillow before getting up. What just happened was filtering through his brain. Thor didn't hate him. He'd told him everything, absolutely everything, and his brother still loved him. It was hard to believe.

The prince made his way to the washroom again, drawing another bath. While he wasn't feeling fevered, his cock was hard again. It almost took the pleasure out of what he was doing just because he felt like he had no choice but to rub it out. Thor's scent still clung to his nostrils and it wasn't hard to change the scene that just played out to one where they ended up naked in his bed, the blonde fucking him hard. Loki cried out as he came, his whole body feeling like an exposed nerve.

He clung to the edge of the basin, holding himself up as he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes he finished washing and climbed out of the water, putting on a silky green robe that tied around the middle. As he walked out of the bathroom, there was a short knock on the door before it opened. His mother came in with a tray of food and another potion. If it hadn't been for the potions, he knew he never would have made it through his encounter with his brother. 

"How are you doing?" she asked him with a smile.

"Alright. Did you know Thor was here?"

Frigga's smile turned a little sad.

"I should have known a guard couldn't keep him away. He loves you so much."

She sighed and sat down, Loki joining her.

"As soon as he left you, he found us. I'm still not certain why the Allfather didn't punish him for the way he yelled at him."

The young prince gaped at her with big eyes.

"He yelled at the king?"

Her blonde curls bounced as she nodded.

"Your brother was in an uproar. He said we should have told both of you about this sooner. He was absolutely livid with anger."

The god leaned back slightly in a daze. Thor never ceased to amaze him. It took a few minutes but a smirk hit his lips.

"He isn't wrong you know."

Frigga patted his hand.

"I know. But your father only had the best of intentions, I promise. Try to get past it. There's no reason for us not to still be the family we were."

Maybe in her eyes, but in Loki's, things had changed drastically. In some ways he felt betrayed, in others liberated. There was a lot he needed to learn and think about.

"Don't worry, I won't start any trouble," he reassured her while his mind was already churning with ideas.

"You're such a good boy," she smiled gently and kissed his forehead.

The prince watched her get up and leave, locking the door behind her. There was no rush as far as figuring out everything however and he enjoyed his food, making sure to take the potion after. The sun was already getting low in the sky so he put the tray on a table and slid under the green and gold blanket. Loki sighed contentedly, not even his body's traitorous behavior getting him down for the moment. He was more than comfortable, sleep coming to him after only a short time.

This night was different than the last. A warm breeze blew through the chambers, stirring the curtains and bottom of the bed sheets. The scene on the mattress repeated itself though. The prince's body twisted under the covers, soft mumbling noises escaping his lips. Thankfully the medicine kept him from burning and sweating like mad but there were still beads of perspiration on his forehead from his internal struggles.

"No!" he cried out, sitting upright and waking immediately.

His chest heaved as he held back tears of frustration. Those damn dreams continued to haunt him, making him feel afraid and vulnerable. There was a thud on his balcony and he looked up to see what it was. He'd been so wrapped up in his fears, he'd never even heard the hammer singing.

"Loki! Are you alright?"

Thor burst in, looking around wildly to see him in his distressed state. It made him want to curl up and disappear. His brother hurried to the bed and he shrank back in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," he replied in a surly tone, trying to make the blonde go away.

The other god's face was pulled into a frown.

"I heard you cry out."

His brother's voice was gentle and full of concern. Combined with the fear and vulnerability he was feeling, Loki couldn't take it anymore. He broke into tears and grabbed onto the other man, crying against his chest. Thor rubbed his back, each pass of his hand over the smaller body making the prince shiver.

"It's my dreams," he whimpered after a few moments of silence.

"The frost giants are after me...." he continued but then had to stop.

"Don't cry," Thor told him sweetly.

"I'm here and I'll protect you. No one will touch you, I swear on my life."

The idea of a protector, a manly presence to keep him safe had him almost offering himself in a forceful way. He needed this strength and comfort so much that he was able to put his pride away. The younger god just sighed and slumped heavily against the muscular body holding him. 

"Come, lay down," the other man told him,pressing him back against the pillow.

His eyes followed the blonde as he removed his armor, the only sound a light rustling, until only the soft undershirt was left. Thor crawled into bed next to him and his breath stuttered. How many times had he imagined this?

"I'm staying all night so you'll feel safe," his brother told him, folding him into his arms easily.

Loki was immediately surrounded by the smell of summer, wind and sunshine. He wanted to whimper but held it back with everything he had.

"Thor, you don't have to....." he started to protest.

"Shhh," a big finger pressed against his lips and he couldn't stop his mouth from opening, his tongue coming out to lick it.

Thank the heavens the other man moved it before he could reach.

"I told you I wouldn't make you go through this alone. I meant it."

"You don't understand, I'm not myself....." the young prince whined.

He was well aware how hard it was to change his brother's mind, but he had to stop this. There was no telling what he would do if they stayed like this all night.

"I can tell. The Loki I know would never let me do this," Thor replied softly, a note of hurt in his words.

That surprised the prince and made him wonder. Had he pushed the blonde away too much trying to keep him from finding out his secrets?

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out.

It was amazingly hard to apologize but he did.

"Please just, keep me close," he whispered so low it was almost inaudible.

But Thor heard him and his arms tightened around the slender body.

"Forever," he answered quietly, deep vibrations from his chest echoing against Loki's ears.

In seconds he was hard again, sending fear racing through his limbs. His breathing increased rapidly and every muscle went rigid.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, picking up on the changes immediately.

"N...nothing," he stammered, glad his groin wasn't pressed against the other man.

His brother ran a big hand over his hair before kissing the top of his head. Fuck, he almost died. The prince had to fight not to buck his hips against him at the sweet gestures.

"Don't be afraid. Of anything. I will keep you safe," Thor told him in the kindest voice.

Loki nodded, his mouth too dry to answer.

"Get some sleep, I'll watch over you."

Did he think that was possible at this point? Not in a thousand years. But the younger god pretended to agree and relaxed his cheek against the blonde's chest. He listened to the steady rise and fall of Thor's breathing mixed with the thudding heartbeat. The prince tried to imagine what it would be like to have this every night and a small shot of pain flew across his breast.

While it had seemed he couldn't do it, Loki did fall asleep. Even with an erection that was killing him with it's burning ache. His brother's strong presence sated his mind's need to look for a mate and kept the Jotun dreams from returning. Instead he dreamed about him and his brother making love endlessly. Moans escaped his parted lips and his body writhed against the bigger man as he held him. He had no idea what he was doing, being deep in slumber. One leg lifted up and over the blonde's outer thigh and he gasped as he finally found the friction he'd been looking for. Just like a dog in heat, he rubbed himself against the other man's crotch. When he came, it snapped him from his sleep and Loki's eyes shot open, fuzziness keeping him from realizing what was happening.

The god's fingers were clutching at Thor's shirt, his leg still thrown over him and he was breathing wildly. After a few seconds he felt the wetness on his pants and terror slid over him. How was it that his brother had stayed with him while he dry humped him in his sleep? He looked up to see the blue eyes watching him but they were impossible to read. That was when he noticed something else. The blonde was just as hard as he'd been earlier. The prince swallowed loudly and slowly began to slide his leg off, trying to put some distance between them.

"Thor, I...I'm sorry. I....I didn't know...that was going to happen."

While the other man let him disentangle himself, he never let go and Loki could only get so far.

"It wasn't your fault. Just pretend it didn't happen," his brother tried to reassure him.

That hurt him. If Thor wanted to pretend it didn't happen then why did he have an erection? Anger flashed in his green eyes but if there was one thing the god of mischief knew, it was how to play on any weakness he could find. He blinked up, trying to look innocent.

"But look what I did," he practically purred in a silky voice, bringing his hand down to cup the blonde's crotch.

In a move that startled him with it's speed, the other man caught his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"Forget about it. I promised no one would touch you and I meant it. Not even me. I will keep you safe Loki."

Thor's voice was a husky growl that made him burn all over again. Not for the first time in the last few days, the prince's mind went blank.

"But what if I don't want you to? What if I want you to touch me?" he blurted, his heart taking over.

He was so horrified at what he'd done and said, Loki almost didn't hear the other god's answer.

"You're not yourself, little brother. That's why I'm going to protect you, even from yourself," the blonde answered with a chuckle.

The younger man was infuriated and relieved at the same time. He could do anything he wanted and Thor would just pin it on his condition. But at the same time, he would never take his desires seriously. It was so frustrating. Letting out an extremely loud sigh, Loki let his forehead fall onto the other man's shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

He gained no satisfaction to find out his concerns were right. His brother's calming presence lulled him back to sleep and it was the same situation over again. His dreams were full of their naked bodies twined together, hot skin pressed against hot skin and wet mouths exploring with swollen lips. The prince's hands roamed over the blonde's shoulders and back, bringing tangibility to the unruly images in his brain. His hips began to move in a steady rhythm, rubbing their clothed cocks together once more. He didn't know if it was real or part of the dream but he heard a low growl. 

It was his release that woke him up again. He could feel the wet, stickiness on his crotch like before. Only this time his brother was breathing just as hard as he was. The body pressed against him was strained and stiff, making him pause for a second. Thor was turned on. More than turned on, he was fighting it. The idea struck him like lightening. He could see the other god's good intentions, trying not to take advantage of him. Luckily, he had no such reservations.

"Thor?" he mumbled sleepily, pretending not to be awake.

"I'm here Loki," the blonde told him in a deep voice.

"Mmmm," he hummed, pretending that his presence had him falling asleep again.

Only this time he didn't. Loki's heart sped up at what he was planning to do and he had to try and calm himself or his brother would never believe it. The prince forced his body to go limp, his breathing to become steady. He tried to judge Thor's state of mind and could see he was overly distracted by his own body. That was just what he needed.

The younger god began to mumble incoherently, making it more convincing. He shifted a little, rubbing their chests together. It made his breath come out sharply and he nuzzled his head against the bottom of the Thor's chin. He could feel fingers tighten in his shirt and had to suppress a grin. This was more than he could have ever hoped for.

A cross between a moan and a groan came out of him and he pretended to move in his sleep again, pushing himself up a little more. It caused his body to be flush against the blonde's and his hands slid up around his neck. While it was true he never expected to be allowed as much freedom as he'd been given with his brother, there was something more Loki craved. And he was going to try for it. 

The top of his head was no longer under Thor's chin but now resting on the other man's soft, long hair. He took a breath in, smelling the light amazing scent and wanted to sigh. With a tilt to his lips, he realized he could now. He could do almost anything as long as he kept up the impression he was sleeping. Loki faked some restlessness, rubbing his cheek back and forth so that his lips ended up by the other man's ear. 

"Oh Thor," he breathed out, hot air washing over his brother.

The strong body shuddered against him and he could swear he felt the older god's cock twitch against him. Little tendrils of joy and excitement shot through his system. Maybe he would regret this in the morning, but right now it was too irresistible to pass up. It was time for him to get his prize and the prince was terrified this was going to backfire. Adrenaline hit him, his chest heaving from anxiety and anticipation.

Loki brought his lips to the edge of Thor's jaw right where it met his neck. He brushed them over that spot, the course hairs of the other man's facial hair scratching over the sensitive skin of his mouth. His brother's breathing caught at the moist touch. He could feel the blonde's Adam's apple move up and down as he tried to protest, but fought against himself not to wake the younger god. It made the prince giddy and he had to fight a case of the giggles that wanted to overtake him.

But he still hadn't reached his goal and he forced himself to focus. He started to place wet, sleepy like kisses along the older man's jaw, his tongue flicking out to taste his brother's skin and beard. This time he did moan, not believing it was possible for someone to be so delicious. Thor started to pant and Loki felt a hard groin press against him. The younger god gasped and couldn't hold back anymore. He slipped his fingers into his brother's hair and captured his lips with his mouth. The prince could feel some resistance when they came together but almost as quickly it melted away. The embrace was hard and passionate, full of lust and desire. He could almost smell the musky sex in the air as the men battled with their tongues in a hot, wet duel.

If it blew his cover because it wasn't possible to do this while sleeping, Loki didn't care. But he had a feeling Thor didn't stop him because he was under the impression his brother had no control over what was happening. That and his incredible arousal the young god had given him. It would never cease to give him satisfaction, knowing he'd been able to make the blonde hard. He continued the kisses and brought one hand from the golden hair down to his brother's ass. He grabbed it and a moan vibrated against his lips. This time he pulled the other man's leg over him and slipped his own, thinner one between the muscular thighs.

The hot kisses had him getting another erection. The heat of their bodies had them sweating, dampness coating their skin and hair. The prince needed more and reached between them slowly, making it feel like his hand was sliding down by itself. With a quick twist he had his brother's pants unfastened and he was pulling out the heavy, pulsing cock. The blonde froze at the feel of his fingers against his skin but Loki continued the kisses, just as if he was alseep and didn't realize anything had changed. Soon the other man returned to the embraces and the younger god managed to free himself from his clothes so he could stroke them against each other. His brother groaned at the soft contact, their silky skin pressed tightly together. The prince reveled in the sound of it, sucking at Thor's bottom lip.

"Fuck, oh fuck," the blonde panted.

He knew Thor was trying to protect him and would feel bad about even this in the morning. If only he could tell him how much it meant to him. He felt his brother grow rigid in his arms, his mouth parted against his own as he made a soft cry. The hot seed shot over both of them and soaked through the material of their clothes. Loki thrust again a few more times, joining him in a silent shout.

Both men lay there panting, their arms around each other. He decided to try and make it easier on them by pretending to wake slowly. The prince blinked a few times and looked up. What he saw took his breath away. Thor's eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed. He couldn't remember seeing him more beautiful.

"Did I...did I do it again?" he asked innocently, trying to sound guilty.

His brother nodded and stroked his hair.

"Are you alright?" the blonde whispered to him, still breathing hard.

"Y..yes. I'm sorry I'm making you go through this."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Loki was a little confused on how the bigger man felt about what they'd done, but he was happy. He'd gotten what he wanted and even though they were both sticky from the cum, he knew they weren't moving until morning. The young god cuddled to his brother, letting the manly scent of his sweat fill his senses. His body still wanted more but between the potions and orgasms, he was able to sleep dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

Soft streams of sunlight lined the plush green and gold carpet the next morning. The prince gained conscienceness slowly, a deep thumping sounding in his ear and giving him a sense of comfort. It took him some time but then he noticed the warm body against his and the night before flooded his mind. Loki was elated at having been intimate with his brother. He'd longed for all of this and now that he had it, he didn't want it to end. He didn't move or let on he'd woken up, taking the time to fix all of this into his memory.

They lay together for a while longer until Thor made a snorting noise and jerked a little as he left his slumber. The prince found it endearing however. Manly somehow. The blonde took a few moments to completely realize where he was. His big hand slid over Loki's back and the young man could feel the motion of his head as he looked down at him.

"Loki, are you awake?" he asked quietly.

The god of mischief didn't want him to know he'd been up the whole time so he mumbled a little and acted as if he was waking. He nuzzled against the blonde's neck while he still could then looked up with a smile.

"I am now," he told him, slurring a little on purpose.

"How are you feeling?" his brother asked kindly.

Now that he thought about it, he was feeling much, much better. Almost like normal.

"I think it's gone away," the younger man said brightly, his face showing the happiness he felt.

Thor mirrored that with a glowing smile. He gave his brother a kiss to the forehead and stroked his hair.

"I assume this means things will go back to the way they were," his big brother asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Loki shrugged with a sly smile on his lips.

"I think that would be best. Only...."

The blue eyes searched his face, waiting for him to continue.

"Only what?"

"Well, mother said this would happen every month. You wouldn't be willing to help me through it every time would you?"

He made sure to sound helpless and pathetic as he could. Thor's smile grew bigger.

"If you want me to. I didn't do a great job of protecting you though," he admitted with a slight blush.

Loki looked up at him through his lashes in a smoldering way.

"You did a perfect job," he purred, rubbing his nose against the other man's beard.

"Really? You think so? But I....I didn't...stop you," he stammered and the younger god put a finger on his lips.

"I needed all of that. You didn't take it any further and that's what I needed protection from. You also kept my bad dreams away. Thank you for everything."

Thor seemed a little stunned to find out that his brother wasn't upset with him for not being stronger and keeping anything at all from happening. After a moment a smug smile came over him and he chuckled.

"Then should we consider next time a date?" he laughed.

Loki hit him and suddenly they were back to being brothers.

"You're an ass," he groused.

The blonde just laughed louder and squeezed him tightly in a hug. Then he let him go and stretched, barely missing the smaller man's head.

"As much fun as this has been, I better go. Are you sure you're alright?"

The brunette nodded and reluctantly let the big body move away. He watched as his brother fixed his clothes and ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it.

"You know, you don't have to be such a stranger," Thor said to him, holding out his hand for the hammer.

Loki didn't say anything before the other man flew away. He stretched his whole body out luxuriously over the bed with a grin on his lips. Maybe this going into heat thing wasn't so great, but it came with amazing benefits. He'd only been laying there for what felt like a short while before there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he said in a dreamy voice, the faint ghost of a smile staying with him.

He was greeted by the sight of his angelic mother and Loki quickly fixed his clothes before standing up to see her. It was then he noticed how sweaty and sticky he was. But it didn't bring him down.

"Good morning, vision of lovliness," he cooed to her as she handed him a tray with food and a potion.

The queen froze and gave him an odd look.

"Whatever has you in such a good mood?" she asked with a laugh.

"My ailment has left me. If you would be so kind as to send the guard away when you depart, I would appreciate it."

Frigga grinned and tousled his hair before going to leave.

"Alright my generous, flattering son," she teased.

"I will send him away for you."

"You have my undying gratitude," the prince told her with a bow.

That made them both laugh again and his mother went out the door much happier than when she'd gone in. The queen had been worried about her son and how he was going to be able to deal with these changes, but he was in such a good state of mind, it erased her concerns. 

From that day, Loki was a different person. Well, to an extent. Instead of hiding in his rooms, he practically followed Thor everywhere. When his brother was sparring, he watched from the sidelines, cheering him on. And if anyone decided to give him grief, the prince ignored it. He knew he had something with the blonde they never would and it kept him happy. 

Things with the Allfather weren't so sunny. There was a new tension between them. The young god held a resentment against the king of Asgard. For what he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew it had to do with keeping his heritage a secret. And maybe because he felt like there was more he wasn't being told. It was almost as if there was another part to this they were still hiding from him and he didn't like it.

The good part was that every month his brother showed up right on cue for both nights of restlessness. Thor held him, let him rut against him, shared what he believed to be sleep induced kisses and orgasms. Loki desperately wanted to tell the blonde how he felt but he was afraid to ruin the beautiful dream he was living. All too soon it came to the last month of the first year. He'd had another birthday, the celebrations being the same as every other. Excluding the addition of his body turning on him the time before. The prince didn't know what he would do if more complications hit him.


	3. Keep Me Close Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sexiness

As the first night of his heat approached, the young god was torn. Loki wanted to tell his brother that his monthly cycle would be ending but he contemplated not saying anything so he could continue to have Thor come to him. He was sure he was a good enough actor that the other man would never know it had stopped. At the same time he saw this as an opportunity. A terrifying, mind numbing one, but one nonetheless. It was time for him to say something. Time to find out how his brother really felt.

The prince knew if he did make his intentions known and Thor rejected him , he would lose his savior. For the two weeks a year when he went through his torment, he would be alone. It was a decision he sweated over for weeks. But when the night came, he knew what he was going to do. He had a plan and while it scared him senseless, it would give him the answers he needed. The one thing that gave him courage was that Thor had never turned from him all this time. He'd accepted and loved him, helped him and been intimate on some level. It must mean he felt the same, didn't it? Norns, he hoped so.

On his first night, god of thunder appeared and soon the prince found himself snuggled into his brother's arms. This time was different and he was so nervous he was starting to doubt if he could go through with it. Loki took the time to gather his courage while the blonde stroked his hair and tried to comfort him. Normally it helped him to sleep but not tonight. After fifteen minutes of reveling in the other man's embrace and committing it to memory, Loki spoke up.

"Thor, do you remember how I told you that this was going to happen to me for a year?" he asked nervously, licking his lips.

His brother stilled and he could feel him nod slightly.

"Yes."

There was a note to his voice that told the prince the other man already knew where this was going.

"Well...it's been a year. This will be the last time."

The only answer he received was a grunt of acknowledgement. He found it irritating.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked a little angrily, pushing himself back enough to look the blonde in the face.

"I understand Loki," his brother answered, sounding annoyed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

The young god dropped his pride for a minute and swallowed.

"There's nothing you can do. But that doesn't mean this has to stop, does it?"

His voice steadily dropped until the last few words were barely audible. Thor stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you saying? Don't get me wrong, things have been great the last year.....but why would we....?"

The blonde floundered, obviously unable to find the right words. Loki had no choice but to try harder. He shifted up so he was able to look his brother in the eyes. The prince placed a hand on the rough cheek that startled the other man.

"Because I need you. Not just once a month but every day."

It took all the courage he had left to lean forward and kiss the other man. His lips had barely touched when Thor was gripping his wrist and pulling away from him.

"Loki, stop this. You're just feeling frightened because you think you'll be alone. You won't, I'll still be here for you. We just won't have to go through all of this other unpleasantness. That'll be better, won't it?"

The god's heart started to sink as he listened. 

"Unpleasantness? You didn't seem to mind when it was happening," he spat out, hurt rising inside him.

Thor frowned at him and sat up, putting space between them.

"Is that what you think? I only let you do those things because I knew you had no choice."

That was the final nail that hit him in the chest and Loki thought he was going to die as his heart shattered.

"You didn't.....you didn't....want it at all?" he managed to choke out, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill at any second.

"Of course not," the blonde tried in a comforting voice.

"You're my little brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

Loki wanted to puke. Thor put a hand on his shoulder and he shoved it off.

"Get out of here."

His voice was quiet and the tone was like death.

"I don't know why this is upsetting you....."

"Get the fuck out of my room before I kill you."

Time seemed to freeze after that . Tension made the air grow heavy and he could have sworn they both stopped breathing. Normally such a threat wouldn't phase either of them, Loki wasn't imposing or frightening. Until that moment. Maybe Thor believed him, maybe he didn't. But he did as he was told. The blonde snapped the blanket off from himself angrily and yanked on his boots.

"So this is the thanks I get after everything I've done. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled little brat."

The god of thunder stood up and called to his hammer that came at once to his bidding.

"When you're done being hormonal and can see reason again, I'll accept your apology."

Every word cut into his soul and Loki didn't have it in him to argue. His brother thought of him as a hormonal bitch. No, a spoiled hormonal bitch. He couldn't stand it. The other man flew off into the night and the god finally let himself break into the sobs he'd been fighting. The young man buried his face in his pillow and cried until there was nothing left to come out. Then he just lay there, staring at the wall. Not only had he lost his comfort, he knew he would never recover from this. He felt like he'd given Thor everything just to be tossed aside. 

The prince didn't sleep that night, he just stared, feeling hollow and empty inside. The heat started inside him and he was glad he'd taken a potion before Thor had arrived. It was painful but not as much as what was roiling inside his chest. In the morning his mother came to visit. She came inside after knocking and not getting an answer.

"Loki, are you alright?" she asked full of worry, rushing over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

He was covered up to his chin with the blanket, dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping and crying all night. His skin was paler than normal and he looked horrible. Loki considered not answering her but he knew that would only bring more questions.

"I'll be fine. It's just.....rougher....this time. Maybe because it's the last and things are changing again."

It was a line of bullshit but he didn't care, she believed it.

"I'm so sorry my son," the blonde woman told him, stroking his forehead softly and checking for a temperature.

"You don't feel hot, at least the potions are still helping."

"Yes, they are," he said, a sudden well of emotion making his eyes start to tear.

The queen was startled when he started to cry.

"Loki...?"

He hurtled himself at her and hugged her, sobbing against her body. He wanted to die, he was tired of being different, tired of being wrong. The prince had lost so much so fast he couldn't imagine going on another day.

"Oh my baby," Frigga whispered as she held him, trying to rub his back and smooth his hair.

That was the last thing he remembered before exhaustion took him over and Loki passed out. The young god opened his eyes, fear flooding his mind and body. All around was a layer of fog but he had the feeling he wasn't alone. He could hear whispering just beyond his line of vision.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!" the prince screamed, his own words echoing back at him.

The noises grew louder and he could make out parts of sentences.

"The presence returns."

"Yes, so sweet, so tempting."

"So young and freeessssh."

The voices were low and gutteral. Jotun.

"NOOOOOO!"

He screamed and tried to run but there was no ground, no where to go. Only the impending feeling of large figures searching for him. The young man curled into a ball and whimpered, wishing Thor was there to protect him. He'd been so stupid to chase his brother away over his own pride and because he wanted more from him. He realized now he should have been satisfied with what he offered. It might be too late already to try and fix things between them but if he ever got out of this place he was going to put everything he had into it.

"Where is he? I can feel it so much stronger than before. He's close."

"Which of us gets him?"

"We can all have a turn."

There was laughter that made his blood run cold. Somehow he knew they couldn't get to him physically, but maybe here, in this place they could get him another way. It felt like they could. Loki began to sob again, whimpering and shivering as he held himself. But when he felt the air around him shimmer as if something....or someone....had moved near him, he lost it. The prince cried out with everything in his body.

"Thoooooooor!"

Finally he woke up, a blanket twisted all around his frame, sweat dripping from every surface he possessed. He sobbed and tried to get up, falling to the floor and landing on his hands and knees. The floor was hard, not the soft carpet of his room. The god twisted his head from side to side, seeing he was in the healing room.

"Your majesty, are you hurt?"

It was the same young healer from first time he'd come here. The other man helped lift him up and get him back on the table.

"No, no, I'm not."

He was shaken, down to his very core. And that was when he had a desperate idea. Thor didn't want to help him anymore and he couldn't go back to that place. He would go insane. His green eyes swept over the Asgardian in front of him. He had short black hair cut so that it fanned around his face. His eyes were a fetching hazel and he had soft looking lips. The prince could certainly do worse.

"But..." he added, putting a hand on the healer's arm with a forced small smile.

"I'm feeling dizzy. Could you check and make sure I didn't hit my head?"

"Certainly," the man told him, spinning to get a small light.

When he turned back to him, he shined it into the god's eyes, then set it down.

"I'm just going to examine your skull," he explained as he got closer, trying to keep Loki from getting angry with him.

"Of course," the prince told him generously.

He waited until the young man had his hands in his hair, searching along the surface of his scalp. Their faces were so close he could feel the hot breathe on his cheek. Loki had the strong desire to purr and lick him. Instead he slipped a hand around his shoulders and another on his waist. The healer turned his face to look at him questioningly but the young man took that opportunity to capture his lips. There was a small amount of resistance but soon the other man was returning the embrace. The god opened his knees and brought them closer.

It wasn't Thor's kisses and he missed the taste of him. He missed the sweet heat that sparkled with the tiniest hint of electricity. He missed the barely restrained strength that was such a turn on and he was sure he was going to miss the beard and muscles when they got that far. But he had no choice. It was this or be tormented until he lost his mind.

"Loki, stop!"

The prince wouldn't have obeyed but it was the voice that was behind it. He would recognize that deep, commanding tone anywhere. His eyes were half opened, his face in a state of dreamy desire when he broke away and looked over to the blonde. His companion was terrified to see the god of thunder and stumbled away from him with a look of horror. The god frowned at his brother, not happy to be disturbed. His body was ready, his cock hard and he needed this too badly.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily but Thor didn't answer until he was in front of him.

"You called my name loud enough for half the palace to hear," he growled.

Then he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later," he said, pointing his hammer at the healer.

The poor man looked like he was about to faint. Loki thought about struggling but he was turned on and hoping this would end in some seriously hot sex.

"What are you doing brother?" he taunted with a laugh as Thor carried him from the healing room.

"Taking you somewhere safe."

It sounded like the blonde was barely restraining himself so the god decided to remain silent. They made their way to his room and stopped outside the door.

"Don't let anyone in here until I leave. Not even the queen," he told the guard.

The soldier's eyes bugged out.

"B..but...I can't stop her. She outranks you."

"Then do your best," Thor barked curtly before bringing the prince inside and slamming the door shut behind them.

Loki was deposited roughly on the bed with the blonde standing over him angrily.

"What are you so upset about?" he asked with a gleam of amusement on his face.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing? What you could have done to that boy?"

His merriment turned to hot rage in an instant. The young god leaped from the bed and stood across from his brother, murder in his eyes.

"At least he didn't have to pretend I was asleep to kiss me!" he shouted.

"What?"

The look on Thor's face caught him off guard.

"Come on, we both know I was faking it."

An expression of wonder covered his brother and suddenly Loki felt like an ass.

"Sometimes I wondered....but...I really thought..."

He'd come through too much to lose their intimacy now, even if it meant begging. The younger man approached his brother, prepared to say anything to change this around. He put his hands on the broad shoulders and looked into those bright blue eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry. That's why I was so mad earlier. I thought you knew so it shouldn't make a difference."

That was only part of why he'd confessed. He'd also tried to let the blonde know how he felt, that he wanted him all the time, not just when his cycle hit. But for now he was willing to take what he could get.

"I didn't know," the other man told him quietly.

Loki looked up at him helplessly through his lashes.

"Please Thor, I thought I could do this alone, but I can't. You saw what almost happened. Please don't leave. Keep me close."

He could practically see the thoughts spinning in his brother's brain and waited for an answer.

"I won't leave you."

Happiness flooded him and he grabbed onto the other man in a tight hug. But there was one more thing he had to tell him.

"There's something else," he started, clinging tightly to the blonde's shirt. He could feel the strong body grow slightly rigid.

"What?"

"When I told you this was my last time, that was only partly true. After this one, I won't get it every month. But I will get it for a week twice a year. Will you still help me?"

There was silence then Thor answered.

"A week?"

He nodded and felt the chest under him heave in a sigh.

"Then I suppose I will be exhausted those weeks."

More happiness consumed him and he placed his cheek on the large chest as he hugged the blonde still.

"Thank you Thor, I promise you won't regret it."

"If you were truly awake every time, I don't see how it could hurt."

"I was, I swear."

There were no more words for a few minutes as they stood, holding each other. Their conversation had distracted the prince long enough that he'd forgotten about the aching need in his body. But it was starting to return. And now that he practically had permission......it opened up a whole new world for him. With everything they'd done in the past, they'd always kept their clothes on. A few times he'd managed to free their members to rub together but it had been rare.

The young god brought his face up to press his lips against the bristles of the other man's jaw. He felt the muscles underneath twitch for a second then he looked up into his face. Loki had the breath knocked out of him when Thor kissed him unexpectedly. It was the first time his brother had initiated a kiss and it was....fantastic. The older man was slow and thorough while their hands roamed over backs, shoulders, and arms. Both men were breathing more heavily when it ended and Loki jumped at the chance to do more.

"Let me show you how grateful I am," he purred, licking along the rough, delicious skin of the other man's neck.

"Loki, you know I don't expect you to......oh fuck!"

While they'd been talking, his hands had crept up under Thor's shirt and found the muscles he drooled over and dreamt about. He could see that his brother was having trouble accepting they were doing this willingly. And it did bother him that he'd only agreed because he believed the prince had no control over himself. But hell, it was better than scary Jotun dreams or molesting the healers.

"Relax," Loki whispered, bringing his tongue up to the blonde's ear to run along the outside.

His brother moaned and the prince felt the strong fingers curling into his shirt. It made him want to grin at having that kind of power over the god of thunder. The younger man slid his fingers back down the rhythmically rising abs to the top of Thor's pants. He tugged at the waistband playfully and moved back just enough to look the blonde in the eye. A smile was on his lips and he was rewarded with a slight one back before they kissed again. The prince was going to do everything he could to make this as pleasant as possible.

He gave the other man another quick kiss then slowly began to slide down his body, his jade eyes staying fixed on the icy ones. The lower he got, the deeper blue they became with heat. It made his own cock twitch to see Thor staring at him so lustfully. This time he worked at the ties to loosen the fastening and when it came undone a thrill of anticipation went through him. He could see the blonde's breathing become more labored and imagined how hard it was for him to stand still. The younger god reveled in it.

His long fingers pulled down the material easily, soon revealing his brother's perfect, hard member. It was paler than the golden skin of his body but still pinkish. The head was big and round in a slightly darker shade. Thick veins broke up the surface and the base was surrounded by short blonde hairs. Loki couldn't believe there was a more amazing work of art anywhere.

The prince's tongue shot out to lick along the shaft and he had to hold back the sounds that wanted to tumble out. Thor's skin tasted like honey and warmth. A manly, musky scent emanated from him, calling to the young man's over sensitized body. The blonde jerked a little at the feel of his wet muscle. Thick fingers slipped into his hair, caressing his scalp. The god didn't know how much self control he had left but he wanted to do this.

Loki swept his flattened tongue all the way from the base up to the top, running completely around the ridge. He flicked against the sensitive spot on the bottom of the head then over the little hole. The taste was divine as well as the way his brother responded to every little action. There were gasps and moans with tightened muscles and the fingers reflexively grabbing and releasing his hair. This was even better than he'd pictured it. Tired of holding back, he opened wide and sucked in the top of the other man's member. Just that was larger than he expected and he had to get used to it filling his mouth.

"Yes, shit," Thor panted over him.

The prince hollowed his cheeks and pulled so hard on the swollen head that his brother cried out from pleasure, his knees almost buckling as he held onto the god to keep from falling. A faint taste hit his tongue of warm salty deliciousness. It must have been a tiny amount of pre cum and from that introduction, he was looking forward to more. Once he was ready, he took in more of the thick pole, letting it slide in, the top moving toward his opened throat.

"Loki, oh gods."

Thor's thighs began to tremble and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be much longer. But he just couldn't resist being smart for a second. The young man brought his head back and let him fall out so he could look up with a grin.

"Does it feel good Thor?' he asked with that smart ass smirk.

"Fuck yes," the blonde answered darkly, one of his hands caressing Loki's silky locks.

"Good."

That was all he wanted before he went back to work. In a matter of minutes, the other man was cumming hard down his throat. The god drank it down, wondering if anyone else ever had the chance to do this. He let his lips press close to the hot skin, scraping any missed juices as he released his brother. When the top came away he let his lips smack and licked them seductively as he gazed up again.

"When did you get so sexy?" Thor asked in an incredulous voice.

The prince just chuckled and stood up.

"Believe me, we're not even close to being done."

"When do we start?" the blonde asked with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night in bed, learning as much as they could about each other. It was a wonderful distraction and kept Loki satisfied as much as it could without the actual act of penetration. Both men had enough endurance and stamina that by the time morning came they might has well have been boneless piles of mush from exhaustion. The younger of the two was plastered against his bigger brother who in turn was splayed across the bed.


	4. Keep Me Close Part 4

They were both deep in sleep and didn't hear the voices that started to argue outside the door. But when the it was slammed open by an irritated, angry queen both of them couldn't help but wake. What happened next had to one of the most awkward moments in Asgard's history. All three of them stared at each other with open mouths, none of them knowing what to say. Frigga rushed to shut the door, making sure no one else saw the scene in front of her. At the same time Thor and Loki were pulling the blanket over themselves, to cover their naked bodies. Their mother spun back toward them, her hand over her heart.

"What in the realms are you doing?" she hissed to keep her voice quiet.

The blonde had pulled himself together already and had his hands crossed behind his head, looking at home. The younger man still had an expression of guilt and horror on his face.

"Why are you so upset mother? You know we're not really brothers," the god of thunder told her casually.

"I know that!" she chided him.

"But I never thought you'd be doing......this," she finished with a wave of her hand.

"But we didn't. We didn't do ALL of that," Loki interjected quickly.

Thor nodded.

"I was only helping Loki with his problem. It's not like we'll be doing this all the time."

That hurt. But it was true too. Frigga glared at them, trying to make up her mind how she felt about the situation. Finally she rubbed her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You boys are going to be the death of me," she complained.

His brother chuckled but the prince was still too worried to find humor in the situation.

"If you plan on doing this, then we're going to have to make some changes. First, I'm going to have the healers show you how to make those potions because I am NOT going to bring them here and see this, even if it is only twice a year. Secondly you better not let anyone know about this. We're going to have to make up a story about Thor going on a trip every time you go into heat. But the guard will have to stay. Norns forbid someone else were to walk in here."

They both readily agreed, Thor reassuring her it would be alright. The queen stood up and looked at them, sighing and shaking her head.

"Just be careful. If you...go too far....well, you know," she said pointedly to Loki.

"Yes, I know," he answered quietly.

Frigga composed herself and straightened up.

"Alright, well, take your potion. I expect to see you both at dinner tonight."

"Yes mother," they said at the same time.

She left and the younger man fell forward into his pillow with a groan.

"That was horrible!"

The blonde messed his hair and he swatted the other man's hand away, looking up with a glare.

"You worry too much," his brother teased before turning over and falling back asleep.

He rolled his eyes and yanked the blanket up higher, getting comfortable too. 

In what felt like a heartbeat, five years rolled by too quickly after that morning. Where before Loki had chased his brother around like a love sick dog, now he kept his distance. They still went on adventures, never alone, taking Thor's friends with them. He still watched him spar but instead of cheering him on, he watched silently and now he spent more time alone in his chambers when he could. The blonde's friends grew accustomed to his presence to the point where they tolerated him and to everyone else he seemed to fade into the older man's shadow. His dreams of becoming king one day had crumbled when he found out he was Jotun. The Allfather would never let a frost giant rule Asgard. So he was constantly searching for his own purpose, where he fit into the scheme of things.

Their mother had grown to accept the way things were between them, however she never came to see him during those weeks. Not that he blamed her. Who would want to see their naked sons in the first place, let alone laying in the same bed together? During the fifth year, three months after his first cycle ended, they received a message from Jotunheim. King Laufey had passed on and his son Byleistr was now on the throne. The new ruler wanted to open discussions with Asgard about peace and possibly staring to trade with their people. All of this was received with suspicion by the people of their world. Frost giants weren't known for being trustworthy and this could just be a trick of some kind. 

There was only one way to find out though, so Odin decided to take the chance. He called his sons together and informed them they were to go with him to Jotunheim. They would bring Thor's closest companions and see if the other realm was being honest. The blonde was happy to go, running off to tell the others. Loki, however, wasn't so sure. He remembered his dreams from before and how frightened he'd been. What would he do when he actually saw a giant? Cower behind his brother like he'd been doing all these years? That just wasn't acceptable. After hours of mental debate, he realized he was just going to have to face his fears. He was alone in his room the night before the journey when an unexpected knock to his door startled him. The prince got up curiously and went to answer it. He was shocked to see Odin there and stepped back to allow the king in.

"Father, I..I didn't expect.." he stuttered, caught off guard.

"Yes, I know. Things have been different since you discovered your heritage. I didn't want to add to your burdens with my presence. But now that we are going to Jotunheim, I need to speak with you."

The young god found himself in the rare state of speechlessness.

"Go on," he managed to say.

"You know you are Jotun, but there's more."

The Allfather turned away and walked a few steps from him before stopping.

"I took you from there because I had hoped you could help facilitate peace between our realms. Not that I would have left an infant to die in that place, mind you, but I had the hopes you would be instrumental in those plans. Now that the Jotuns have come to us, you still can be."

Loki did not understand at first. He was puzzled, turning the information over in his mind to see why it was important. How could a tossed away infant help in any way politically? Then it hit him. Not ANY would. Only one from the royal family. Well shit. His eyes darted back to Odin's and he could see he was right.

"Are you telling me I'm Laufey's son?" he choked out, trying to hold back a terrible maniacal laugh and tears at the same time.

The king only nodded and looked away.

"What difference does it make? If they're already talking peace, you don't need me. Why tell me now?"

A bad feeling started to come over him. There had to be more to this still.

The king picked up his spear and moved it, causing it to thunk gently against the floor as he turned toward him.

"Because if they decide to attack us or change their minds about this peace, I may be forced to play my hand. And that would involve bringing you into the picture. Can I trust you to cooperate?"

Suddenly the air became harder to breathe and he groped around him, looking for something to hold onto. The scenarios played through his mind and not one of them was anything he wanted to be a part of. 

"N..No, you can't do that. You can't give me to them."

A look of disappointment came over the king and he sighed heavily.

"I expected as much. Then you leave me no choice Loki. You will go as my prisoner and not my son."

The world spun around him. This couldn't be happening.

"No, father....please....."

"I will hear no more about this," the king told him coldly, hitting his scepter harder on the floor.

Guards appeared and the Odin swept out of the room.

"Escort Loki to the dungeon. He is not to leave the palace until we depart for Jotunheim."

The prince was too stunned to fight. It wasn't until the soldiers placed chains on his wrists that the reality sunk in. He'd gone from a prince of Asgard to a Jotun captive in the matter of seconds. He considered resisting or struggling but there wasn't much chance of escape. The cuffs were made to keep him from using his magic.

"This...this is a mistake,"he pleaded as he was shoved forward to start walking.

"Get my mother. Get Thor. Tell them what happened," he begged as he was led to the dungeons.

"Be quiet," came the stern command of the guard at his back.

The god wanted to scream and cry, to demand they let him free. But he tried to keep his composure, even when they activated the magic field that shut him away from everyone he loved. Loki walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge of it. If they gave him to the Jotuns....a shudder hit him. He would never make it through his next cycle. Pictures of him being pregnant and practically the slave of some strange frost giant washed over him and he couldn't stop a few tears from slipping from his eyes even with biting his lip.

That was before he realized he would never see his brother again. He didn't know if he could live without the warmth and love of his golden god. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going even now. Loki heard footsteps and bolted up to see both his mother and Thor rushing toward him. He hurried to the barrier and stood as close as he could to them. Frigga was practically sobbing at the sight of him in a cell. His brother looked grim.

"How did this happen?" she asked him, in tears.

"Odin...he....he wants to use me as a bargaining chip for the Jotuns. I told him no and he threw me in here."

His jade gaze turned toward the blonde, who looked so angry he might just start sparking.

"He can not do this! You are a prince of Asgard, no matter where you were born!"

The queen put a hand on the large arm of the other man to try and calm him.

"We must convince him not to do this. He will listen to us," she said with conviction to her son.

Thor nodded and looked back to the younger man.

"I will return for you," he promised.

Loki gave him a small smile and watched as they left. Going back to the bed, he sat down again. His stomach was a ball of nerves. It was unusual for him to hope, to trust someone else but he reached down deep and made himself do it. They had to be able to help him.  
Hours passed and while he couldn't hear or see anything outside where he was, the guards that walked by on their rounds spoke of a terrible storm raging outside. At times the walls and lights would flicker and he could only assume lightening was hitting nearby. His brother didn't get angry often but when he did, it was impressive.

What felt like even more hours went by and the prince was starting to worry. Maybe they'd actually gotten into a physical battle and he didn't know if Thor could win that. What if something terrible had happened? Loki began to pace, his imagination running wild.  
He looked up at the sound of heavy boots approaching and saw the blonde coming. His heart hammered with joy and he stopped, coming to stand across from him.

"Are you here to free me?" he asked with happiness in his voice.

The look of quiet defeat on his brother's face told him everything.

"No Loki, he will not listen to reason," the other man said bitterly, his eyes darting away.

He felt like someone hit him in the chest and staggered back a little.

"W..what? How...how can he do this?" he asked, fighting the pain that wanted to overtake him.

"Because he is the king and Allfather. But Loki," Thor said, stepping closer, his hands almost touching the golden field.

"I'm not leaving you. If he tries to give you to them, I will stay there with you. No one will touch you."

Love flooded him as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him.

"You would?" he asked, half in disbelief.

"Yes. I promised to keep you close, remember?" he asked with a tiny quirk of his lips.

Loki wanted to run to him and hide against that amazing body. It never occurred to him how impossible such an idea was. He needed to hear it, to believe it. And he did. Love shown from his face and his eyes searched the blonde's.

"Thank you Thor. Thank you. I....I love you."

He'd never seen his brother looked so shocked. The last time he'd said that to him, he must have been five. The other man's expression quickly changed to one of conviction.

"No one will hurt you, I swear."

The prince nodded with a swallow. He believed Thor would do everything in his power to keep it from happening.

"We leave for Jotunheim soon and father will be coming for you. I will stay as close as I can but don't worry, I'll take care of you."

A look of gratitude glowed from the prince and the blonde nodded before leaving. It went without saying he couldn't sleep. This trip was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him even with his brother's reassurances. But he had to admit it felt good to know the other man was there for him. He knew he would never love anyone else so much.

All too soon the time came for him to be taken from the dungeon. The chains were placed back on his wrists and ankles and he was brought to one of their little hoverships. He wasn't able to ride a horse like this and walking down the bifrost would take forever. The vessel zipped alongside the rainbow colored bridge, wind whipping his hair. It felt good after being in that cell. All too soon it delivered him to the large dome where he saw the traveling party waiting.

As it came to a stop, hovering just above the solid surface, the side changed into three steps. The god hesitated at the top, trying to decide how to walk down with the large chains around his legs. Before he knew it there was a shove to his shoulder and he tumbled forward, falling to the bifrost. Loki grunted as he hit the hard surface and the soldiers on the ship laughed at him. He gritted his teeth, determined not to show any signs of weakness and managed to stand up, tossing his hair back as he did. Four guards exited and surrounded him to make sure he did as he was told. The fluttery mechanical sound of the vessel flying away echoed through his mind as he looked over at the people waiting for him. Thor was standing forward liked he'd started to come to help him with a angry expression. Volstagg had a hand on his chest, holding him back. 

"Let's go," the soldier behind him ordered, pushing him ahead again.

Loki staggered a little, the chains clinking. His jaw clenched as he walked. It took all his willpower not to punch Odin as he passed by him. They all entered, taking up positions inside the gateway. There were eleven Asgardians all together, Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Odin, Loki, and the four guards. Everyone had on heavy armor lined with fur except for him.

"Whenever you are ready, Heimdall," the Allfather said to the large gatekeeper.

There was the loud clanging of a sword being inserted into the metal slot shortly before the walls began to spin. In another instant they were pulled forward, flying through the abyss of space toward Jotunheim. The prince had done this a million times but it suddenly seemed so different. So frightening. But that was only because he knew what waited for him on the other side.

The party landed on the frozen world, cold seeping into their skin. He could see how the others shuddered and pulled their cloaks closer. It made him smirk since it didn't affect him as badly. That smile quickly faded as he noticed the two frost giants watching them. Their blue skin stretched over large muscles that were uncovered from only wearing loinclothes. Large horns sprouted from their skulls and dark blue lines decorated their bodies. He had to admit they were intimidating.

There were pleasantries exchanged between Odin and the Jotuns that he ignored. They gave him a curious glance but nothing more. If they wondered why the Asgardian visitors had a prisoner with them, they never asked. The group was taken across the barren, snow covered landscape to a large broken structure that appeared to be the remains of a palace. Rock fragments jutted toward the gray sky, wind swirling snow around them. There was even a throne set up in the middle, out in the open. A regal looking frost giant sat on it, a golden crown circling his brow that broke into three sections at the ends. He stood at their approach.

"Welcome Allfather. You see the ruins of our glory around you. A tragedy I hope to rectify."

Odin stepped forward and nodded.

"I hope that we will be able to help in your recovery."

A chill went through Loki as he suddenly realized that this was his brother, his real brother, standing in front of them. It made him wonder if Thor had been told everything, including who he was. From the neutral expression on the blonde's face, he doubted it.

"As a sign of our good intentions, we will show you something no one has ever seen," the Jotun king said, turning from them.

He pressed a hidden lever on the throne and it slid to the side with a grinding sound, revealing a stone stairway going down.

"Come, I will show you where you will be staying while you're here."

The group shared concerned glances, none of which came his direction. But since good will was on the line, they decided to follow. The young god was glad to get out of the never ending wind that tossed snow around their heads as they descended. Torches lined the walls, casting shadows around them. The Aesir were on guard, their heads constantly searching everywhere. The prince didn't bother, either way he was probably screwed. The corridor they found themselves in was long and carved from the earth, causing it to smell damp and musty. The ceiling was high above them, making it possible for the Jotuns to walk with them. The two that had met them at the bifrost followed behind, which put them immediately after the guards that trailed at his heels.

"I hope we won't be staying down here," Fandral quipped quietly to his friends. 

He received a few answering giggles in return that made Loki want to slap someone. They continued for almost an hour and his legs were starting to ache. The prince never planned on trying to keep up with the others while in shackles for that long. For the most part everyone was silent, adding to the eeriness of the situation. When they finally came to another stone stairway that led up, relief flooded the young god. Byleistr pulled on a similar lever and the top moved aside, letting in cold air and light. The torches sputtered briefly at the wind before the party started out. When they were clear of the tunnel, the Asgardians stopped and stared in wonder. A clear wall of ice stood a few yards away in front of them. It had to be 100 feet tall and 2 miles long. They could see through it and there was nothing showing behind. While impressive, he could see the others were thinking the same thing he was, what was the point in having it?

"I see the confused looks on your faces," the king chuckled.

"Come with me and I will show you why we are here."

Everyone started toward the wall and when they were close, Byleistr kept going, looking as if he would walk straight into it. Instead he disappeared. The party stopped there and glanced at each other. Suddenly the frost giant ruler reappeared with amusement on his face.

"Come, you won't be harmed. It's only a spell hiding the entrance."

Hesitantly they followed only to be floored by what was on the other side. An entire city was hidden from view. None of it could be heard or seen from where they'd arrived and that made it that much more stunning. Jotuns were going about their daily lives and in the middle was a huge palace. Loki could see it wasn't as impressive as the original most likley had been but it was suitable.

"If I may, how is it that we were unaware of this place?" Odin asked politely.

"That's the real secret. We discovered a spell that renders us invisible to the other realms. Even your impressive Heimdall can't see us," Byleistr replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Instantly the prince knew he wanted to learn that magic. Maybe he would even get the chance if he was forced to stay here.

"Thank you for allowing us access to your capital," the Allfather told their guide graciously.

"I could thank you for coming. Peace is long overdue between our people."

Loki could see the look in the Odin's eye that said he was still skeptical. They began toward the palace in the center and he watched the frost giants in their activities. Their houses were crowded together in ways that almost formed streets. At first he thought they were made from stone then he realized it was blocks of ice held together and insulated with mud and snow. The only smoke that rose into the sky was from the palace, telling him the rest had no fires going. The prince was sure it was an accommodation to keep the Asgardians warm. Or perhaps it was used to make weapons at the palace.

The other Jotuns seemed to be avoiding the party, none passing close. He could see some pulling carts on the other walkways and even a few children peering out windows. There was no laughter filling the air like on Asgard. Even the young ones stared grimly. He hoped it was only because the Asgardians had come and caused the sobriety but he doubted it. This seemed to be a race of hard working people that had little time to indulge in luxeries. Loki shuddered as he realized they were his people.

"It doesn't make sense to surround your city with ice," Hogun commented.

The king smiled at him.

"It isn't ordinary ice. Believe me, if we need protection, it will be more than satisfactory."

An uneasy feeling settled over them at the new information. Apparently their hosts weren't ready to share ALL their secrets with them yet. And it made them wonder what exactly those secrets could be. More stone steps were at the base of the palace and the god was happy to see them. He was ready to get somewhere he could stop walking for a while.

The staircase was long and led to a door in the middle of the structure. He could only imagine how hard it would be to attack when the only way in was a small entrance so far up. Obviously these people were preparing themselves for another war. The group passed through the entrance, which once they were actually next to it, was large for them. This structure was made of cement, unlike the others below them. The floors were hard and the wind continued to pass through the main halls and corridors, although much lessened. Windows were rare and appeared to be made of ice instead of glass. They cast strange shadows and reflections compared to what the Asgardians were used to. It didn't help that the wind caused the torches in the walls to dance and sputter erratically. There was no direct sunlight, the sky being consistently gray and overcast. They went down a few twists until they were at the end of a hall. The king stopped and turned to them, raising his hands in welcome.

"These rooms have been equipped with fireplaces for you. They're all the same, so take whichever ones you want. We're preparing a feast for your arrival but until then I would appreciate if you would wait for us in your chambers."

"Of course," the Allfather answered.

Loki could see Odin was tired from the journey and looking forward to a rest. He had to admit he was feeling the same. Everyone found a room and he took care to note which one Thor entered. As he passed the blonde, his brother gave him a sad smile he didn't return. The god was feeling irritated and angry at the whole situation. His guards herded him to the end, away from the others. He could hear them discussing how they would take turns standing outside his door and that they would take the empty rooms around his. The only good part was they removed his chains finally.


	5. Keep me close part 5

When he was alone the god took in his new cell. The fireplace crackled away merrily, casting warm light onto the sparse furniture that consisted of a small table with a chair made from wood and a bed. The mattress was a pile made out of a variety of furs. High on the wall was a small window and a basin filled with water sat near the fire. The prince threw himself on the bed which was surprisingly softer than he'd thought. He couldn't shake this feeling.....he was so agitated.

Loki wasn't sure what was causing his restlessness but he tried to ignore it as his eyes discovered a book shelf with a few volumes sitting against the far wall. He went over and picked one up, pleasantly surprised to see it was written in Aesir. It seemed the Jotuns had gone out of their way to accommodate their guests. He went back to the bed to read for a while.

After some time the prince noticed it was getting warmer and warmer in there. He loosened his collar and looked at the fire that seemed to be the same. The god tossed the book down, unrest overtaking him. He began to pace and had to fight the urge to run out of the room. It only got worse as time went by until a familiar ache hit him. Oh Gods, no! 

Loki stopped and gripped the top ledge of the fireplace. Panic spread through him, his mind refusing to believe his cycle was hitting him. He still had months before this happened again. Yet there it was, and all he knew was he had to get out of this place. His potions were back on Asgard and if he went into heat completely.....he was as good as dead. The prince forced himself to try and be calm as he went over and knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"I...I need to speak to Thor," he called through the slated structure.

"Can't it wait?"

The guard outside was clearly annoyed at his request.

"No!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

"I mean no, please it's urgent," Loki tried again, more calmly.

He could hear disgruntled mumbling then the sound of armor creaking as one of the soldiers left. Relief flooded him and he went to sit down. His brother probably wasn't the best person to go to, but he had no one else right now. It only took ten minutes for him to hear people approaching then the sound of a key unlocking his door. The blonde stepped through, his heart reacting automatically and racing with adrenaline. He hated how amazing his brother always looked because it always made him want him. Just like now. Thor made sure they were alone then shut the door before going over to him. 

"Loki, what's wrong?" he asked, concern covering his face.

The young prince stood up shakily, hugging his brother fiercely. The other man was surprised but then put his arms around him. The younger man's senses were heightened and he could feel and smell everything about the blonde. It was almost as if he was being enveloped by him.

"I have to get out of here and back to Asgard," he said quietly.

His brother pulled back enough to look him in the face.

"You know I can't do that. It would be treason."

"My cycle. It's started."

It was obvious that Thor was shocked.

"W..what? You have months still."

"I know. I think it's this planet. Coming here triggered it somehow. I don't even have my potions," he pleaded.

He could see the thoughts spinning in Thor's head.

"How do I know you're not just saying this so I'll help you escape?"

It wasn't easy fighting the anger those words sparked. But he managed to quell them for the moment. Loki picked up Thor's hand and put it on his forehead.

"Do you feel that? It's the fever that comes with it. If I don't leave here, the frost giants will start to notice. And...and...I might not be able to resist."

He hated admitting it, but it was true. His brother didn't look like he believed Loki would do anything like that, but then, he knew what they'd been going through for the last couple years. Thor sighed and looked down.

"Alright. Let me arrange some distractions and I'll return for you. Find some way to disguise yourself before I come back."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he cried in relief, hugging him again.

The blonde gazed into his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb before giving his younger sibling a kiss. The prince hadn't expected it and his body took over. He melted against the larger man and moaned at the feel of strong lips against his. Just as quickly it was over and his brother was pushing away from him.

"Get ready," Thor commanded again before leaving.

Gods it was hard to think after that but he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It took a minute to recover, then he used his magic to create a long, dark cloak to cover himself, the hood hiding him completely. Then he paced, waiting for his brother to come for him.  
It took over twenty minutes before he heard voices begin talking outside. There was a note of urgency to some and what sounded like protesting from others. He could swear he heard Sif screaming as if she was hurt and soon the guards were running off. The god was surprised Thor had found a way to convince his friends to help. 

Within seconds the door was unlocked and Loki unexpectedly saw Hogun waving at him to come out. But of all of them, the Vanir was probably the one that would have the easiest time picking the key out of a pocket. Loki followed him into the corridor where he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled to the side quickly without seeing who it was. Turning his head, he was able to make out his brother dragging him along by the hand. 

They darted down another hall, his sense of direction already out of synch from being tossed and turned as soon as he left the room. The prince would have to trust that the other man knew where he was going. Sounds from the commotion they left behind grew dimmer and shortly they found themselves in a quiet area. The heavy footsteps of a Jotun guard approaching made a clomping noise, forcing them to duck into a doorway.   
It was hard being close to the blonde like this, pressed tightly against the hot, muscled body. Every part of Loki was on fire and he knew his brother so intimately, his groin couldn't understand why his mind was fighting it. The frost giant stopped and the god's heart started to pound even louder. Especially when the large man began to sniff the air. 

Slowly the Jotun took a step in their direction, looking around for the source of the scent. It wouldn't have surprised him if his heart exploded from fear. He pushed against the blonde so hard they should have merged into one person. Thor's strong arms were around him but if the guard found them he was terrified of what would happen. The Jotun looked a little more but after a minute, he shook his head as if he were losing his mind and went back to patrol. They waited until it was safe to come out and slinked away, moving as fast as possible down the long stairway that led outside.

The brothers came to the edge of the surrounding city and hurried down the street they'd used when they arrived. It was night time, the sky darker than on Asgard. There were always lights burning in the golden realm but here it was quiet and the sky almost opaque. Fragments of subdued conversations were tickeled their ears as they passed by the homes of the natives. Soon the Asgardians were almost half way across the settlement when Loki was sure he heard movement to the sides of them. The sounds continued to pursue them for 50 yards when suddenly two large shapes emerged from behind the house in front of them. They were forced to stop, looking up at the fearsome forms of the Jotuns.

"What is this Asgardian? You think to make off with one of our young?" the angry giant on the right asked.

Thor had no disguise on and it was obvious who he was.

"I would never do that!" the blonde replied fiercely.

"Don't lie to me! I can smell him from here."

The Jotun took a deep breath, obviously enjoying it.

"So young and untouched. Where have you been hiding little one?"

The giant's voice was full of lust and his companion looked just as lecherous. Loki shrank back, not liking the attention.

"He's with me and we're leaving. I have to get him back to Asgard," his brother told them in a hard voice.

"Oh no, you're not taking him anywhere," the more silent of the two spoke up.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave him with us and get back to the palace."

Thor's body tensed as he prepared for battle.

"He stays with me," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we let him decide?" the first one interjected.

The frost giant got down on one knee and grinned at Loki, who kept his face hidden.

"Tell me young Jotun, how would you like to feel release from your body's cravings? Our cool skin against your fevered flesh, big, hard cocks ravishing your tight hole?"

The prince hated the words but his symptoms had gradually been getting worse. The idea of being taken and this terrible need going away was tempting. The giant stood back up and rubbed himself through his loincloth, showing the size of his manhood. Loki's mouth went dry and instinctively he stepped forward, craving it. Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

The god realized what he was about to do and flung himself against the blonde, holding onto him tightly.

"Get me out of here," he sobbed.

The frost giants laughed at them.

"You see, he wants it. Give him to us."

His brother shook his head.

"You play on his weakness. I told you he's with me. You can see who he chooses."

The first Jotun looked at them curiously.

"Then if you care for him, help him. Relieve his suffering."

"I'm trying but I have to get back to Asgard."

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave," the second one said in a firm tone.

"He's right. You're royal guests and I'm assuming he's the prisoner that came with you. We'd be killed for treason."

Loki was starting to give up. It seemed he was doomed to be raped by frost giants at some point in his life. He just clung to the other man, weeping at the pain enveloping him and the injustice of it all.

"Fine," Thor growled.

"We'll go back to the palace and get permission to leave," he said determinedly.

"No!" Loki cried.

His brother looked at him strangely.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't take it!" he whimpered.

"I'll start offering myself to everyone. The guards, your friends...even the Allfather. I can't be around them."

Images swam through his brain of the young god prostrating himself in from of Odin and he wanted to throw up. Even now he was trying not to take the frost giants up on their offer. They were listening and laughing to each other.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Thor asked them angrily.

"We can't leave and we can't go back."

The Jotuns exchanged glances, seeing the predicament.

"I know a place," the second, less vocal of them said.

That silenced the god of thunder for a moment.

"It would have to be warm, I'm already freezing," the blonde told them.

There was a nod and they started away, the two Aseir following. Loki stayed close to his brother, terrified of everyone and everything in this place. They came to a large building at the edge of town but no smoke came from it indicating a fire. The prince could see the skepticism on the other man's face but they followed their guides inside.

This was clearly a black smith's workshop, tools littered around the anvil in the middle. It was next to a round pit of stones filled with lave that emitted warmth the young god could feel on his face immediately once they entered. So that was how they forged their weapons. Loki was impressed.

"You can stay here until morning. That will give you enough time to figure out how to fix your problem," the first Jotun told them, eyeing the prince.

"My offer still stands though," he said with a grin.

The god shook his head violently and made them laugh as they left. 

"What are we going to do?" Loki asked quietly.

"This isn't going to go away by tomorrow and I at least need my potions."

Thor scratched his head in bewilderment.

"I don't know. Maybe I can talk to Byleistr tomorrow or we can send one of my friends to retrieve them for you."

Those were big ifs and the prince couldn't imagine what he would do while Thor was away talking to the king. He was sure he would be out pleasuring Jotuns before he returned. There was only one solution and he felt deep inside that it was time. He had to ask for it.

"Those aren't going to work and you know it," he said softly.

"I need you to take me Thor. Please."

He leaned forward against the hard chest and looked up with big eyes. Ok, maybe it wasn't the only or best solution, he was sure his hormones had finally won. But he'd been wanting this for so long and now, with his body on full heat mode, he didn't want to fight it anymore. His brother stared at him, trying to decide if he'd heard him right.

"Did you...did you say what I think you did?"

Loki nodded and ran his hands over the strong body.

"This won't end unless you take me, make me yours," he purred up at him, rubbing against him like a wanton whore.

The blonde caught his hands and stepped back.

"You don't know what you're saying. The madness has taken you over."

Anger hit him full force.

"How dare you tell me what I want? You said you would protect me, now do it!"

Thor shook his head.

"My brother would never act this way."

"Damn you!" Loki screamed, pulling at his own hair.

"Don't you see, if you don't do this, someone else will? I need you Thor!"

He could see the pause as the other man considered his words. His brother frowned and released his wrists, stepping back more. The prince couldn't believe it. Was the blonde going to deny him finally? After everything he'd given, the idea had never occurred to Loki.

"Thor?" he asked, frightened.

If his brother left him, he was doomed. Maybe he'd demanded too much this time. He could see the internal struggle the other man was going through. The prince forced himself to remain silent until Thor came to a decision, afraid he would push him away. The other man's face grew cold and determined, a growl escaping his throat. Before he knew it, Loki was being grabbed and pressed up against a support beam. The blonde was behind him, his mouth by his ear.

"Alright Loki, I'll give you what you want. But we do this my way. Don't question anything I tell you to do, understand?"

Fear spiked in him and he was suddenly not sure this was a good idea. Even if his body was responding to the rough treatment. The god nodded, his mouth dry and nerves bunched in his stomach.

"Good. See if you can find a bedroom in this place."

He was released and skittered off as fast as he could. Emotions warred inside the young man. He wanted this, his body wanted it, but he was afraid he'd pushed his brother to a bad place. It made him want to cry. He'd been taken to a new low, everything stripped from him. Well, he was going to be damned if he lost what little dignity he had left. There would be no tears, no begging. He would do what he was told and get through this night. What choice did he have? At least there was the hope that Thor would be more careful than a huge frost giant.

He headed toward the far side of the room they were in toward a rough, wooden door. Pushing it open, the prince found what he was looking for. The room was pretty bare, a fur on the floor next to the bed that was plainer than the one in his room at the palace. Two wooden dressers and a nightstand with a bowl of water on it were the only other pieces of furniture. Loki looked back to tell his brother he'd found it and saw him already removing parts of his armor. He gulped, half in fear and half in growing excitement. Stupid, traitorous body.

"Over here," he managed to say.

Thor looked up with an expression that didn't tell him anything. If he didn't know better the blonde could have been getting ready to go to a sparring match. His brother started that direction and he slithered inside, keeping close to the wall. The other man was just unfastening his bracers as he came in, closing the door behind him and placing them on a dresser.

"What are you waiting for? Get undressed," he commanded, still working on his own attire.

Maybe this was some kind of trick to make him change his mind. He'd never seen Thor like this before. Usually they had fun, taking each other's clothes off slowly, enjoying their bodies together. This was so....cold...so...empty. He hated it. But he refused to let it show. The prince began to undress slowly. The other god left his pants and undershirt on, sitting on the edge of the bed. He could see the way the blue eyes followed every movement he made.

When he was completely naked, he stood unashamedly in front of his brother. Not that he felt that way. The god wanted to curl up in the corner and disappear. Thor stood up and he winced slightly, making the other man stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

Loki braced himself and stared into his eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me? If so, just tell me so I can prepare myself."

Suddenly his brother's whole demeanor changed. His face softened as he came closer and he put a hand on the back of the young man's neck.

"Have I ever hurt you? I have my reasons for making you do those things."

Thor kissed him gently, taking the smaller man's arms and putting them around his body. In seconds, the prince was responding, holding him and returning the embrace passionately. Their lips parted and the blonde smirked at his younger sibling.

"Still worried I'm going to hurt you?" he teased lightly.

Loki shook his head no and his brother chuckled.

"Good, then get on the bed."

He didn't want to leave the warm body and calming presence of the blonde, but he did as he was told. The god sat down then reclined against the headboard. Thor started to rummage through the furniture, looking for something. He must not have found it because he swore under his breath.

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

Alarms sounded through his body and he sat up slightly. He didn't like the idea of being alone, even if the blonde was in the next room.  
"Leave the door open," he called to his brother.

The other man gave him a smile on the way through. Sounds of searching filtered to him then stopped suddenly. The god of thunder appeared, closing the door behind him.

"What were you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"Something important for later," Thor answered cryptically as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Loki's mouth watered as he watched the muscles and tendons move under the perfectly tan skin. The blonde came to the end of the bed and knelt on it, crawling on his hands and knees toward him. The younger god's breath caught at the predatory look but he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was beautiful to watch.

In the matter of heartbeats his brother was over him, his powerful body caging him under it as he stared up in wonder. The other man brought his nose to the prince's ear and rubbed against it.

"I need you to know I don't want to this," Thor told him quietly, a note of resignation in his voice.

"But if you say there is no other way, I will believe you."

Leave it to Thor to make him feel guilty about something he couldn't control. If it were up to him, he would never ask or go through with it. But if they didn't have sex, he couldn't see himself making it through the next day remaining a virgin. There was no one else he could see himself making love to. His arms snaked up around the blonde's body as he turned his head to look at him.

"There is no other way," he answered without hesitation.

Thor didn't say anything else, his brother's tongue snaked out to lick his ear before his lips nibbled at the lobe. Loki was so sensitive right then his fingers dug into the other man's shoulder blades as he squirmed slightly.

His cheek was scratched lightly by the beard moving against it, sending pleasure across his skin. The older god worked slowly along his jaw then down to his neck. Thor stopped there for a minute, sucking and nipping to leave bruises. All of these things had him burning, his cock hard already.

"T..Thor," he begged but his brother just shushed him.

"My way, remember?" he said softly then began on his collarbone.

The blonde slid a hand down his body, stopping to rest on his straining member and enclosing it in a large fist.

"Ah!" Loki cried out quietly, his body arching just a little at the touches to his over sensitized skin.

His brother started to pump his manhood while searching for and finding one of his nipples. Soft lips nibbled and sucked at the nub, turning it hard fast. The prince almost asked him why he was doing this but he remembered the rule at the last minute.

"I...I don't...know...how long...I can last," he panted.

"It's ok, don't hold back," Thor crooned to him.

Within minutes he was cumming hard, hot fluids spurting into the air between them. It ran down the blonde's hand and landed on his belly with soft plops.

"For me?" the other man asked with a smirk, moving down to lick it from him.

Loki thought he was going to die from pleasure. Aftershocks rocked him as the wet tongue licked his spend off. When he was cleared of those bodily fluids, Thor surprised him by licking his manhood clean but then he kept going. Up until now his bottom had been off limits so he wasn't used to being touched there. The god of thunder not only touched him, spreading his legs then his cheeks, but he also lapped at his entrance. The thick tongue brushed over his hole, causing the prince to buck up.

"Hold still," he heard mumbled from below.

Strong fingers tightened slightly on his hips to hold him in place better. That wicked muscle started again and Loki could only whimper at the way it felt. Thor continued to lick at his bottom, making it nice and wet. Then he moved up and pulled one of Loki's balls into his mouth, sucking on it before releasing it. The other was next and the prince could feel his cock starting to get hard again already. The blonde kissed up his body to his mouth and captured it in a long, hard embrace.

Big, thick fingers started to poke around the newly moistened spot and Loki gasped, his body jerking a little. He looked into the other man's face and saw determination mixed with concentration. The prince was glad he was being careful but he was still nervous. One large digit started to push against his hole, working it's way in. The god held onto the broad shoulders, his breathing ragged as it wormed into him. Thor inserted it as far as he could get then curled it. The younger god's body was already aching for this and he reacted with a small yelp of pleasure.

His brother continued to work in the hot tunnel, getting it to loosen and relax enough that he could add a second finger. Loki was panting and trying not to squirm. The blonde's mouth worked along his neck and collar bone while he was being stretched. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. The pleasure was just so much more. And extremely more satisfying. The prince's cock twitched and soon he was leaking pre cum. Thor gradually pulled his hand back, leaving him feeling slightly empty.

"You're going to have to do it the first time. That way you can control what happens and I know for sure it's what you want."

The young man looked at him curiously, not understanding. The blonde just rolled off from him and took his pants all the way down and tossing them over the bed. His large cock bobbed, calling to Loki. Thor stayed on his back and when the prince didn't move, he started to pull on him. Soon he was straddling his brother, the hot member pressing against his bottom. Now he understood. His heart began to race as he tried to imagine impaling himself on something so long and thick. But he could feel the need inside him, propelling him on.

While he thought about how he was going to do it, Thor reached over to the nightstand and picked up a bottle. Green eyes followed his hand and it dawned on him what the other man had been looking for. The blonde poured some oil into his hand and started to stroke it over his cock, making it shiny and slick. Then he began to rub the substance on the younger man's hole. Loki's back arched as a finger pushed inside, getting him slippery. When his brother thought it was time, he removed his hand and gripped his hips, guiding him toward the top of his member. It was then he hesitated just for a second. The prince looked down into the blonde's face, a flash of fear going through his own. Thor stopped and waited, studying him closely.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered.

But the younger god knew better.

"Yes, we do," he answered firmly, lowering himself.

The head breached his hole and Loki bit his lip. It felt good and burned at the same time. He went slow, his brother helping him, not rushing at all. It made him wonder where he found the patience and self control. After some time, he was all the way down, his bottom resting against the other man's groin. He was sweating from the exertion and strange feelings the process invoked. His body practically sucked the large cock in but it had stretched him more than he expected.

"How are you?" Thor asked, his chest rising faster than normal.

"I'm fine, just give me a second."

The other man nodded with a faint smile. He had a feeling his brother was expecting this. It didn't take long and his body adjusted. Loki put his hands on the blonde's chest and started to move his hips. Lights flashed behind his eyes.

"Holy shit!" he cried out.

The sound of chuckling came from under him and he glared at Thor.

"What's wrong little brother?"

He slapped at the golden skin, leaving a small red mark where he hit.

"Shut up Thor."

That made the other god laugh some more. The prince closed his eyes to concentrate and moved again, the pleasure spiking through his body again. At least this time he was ready for it. Loki tried a few more times and it kept getting easier.

"Here, try like this," Thor told him, moving him by the waist.

A loud moan came out of him as it started to feel even better.

"Oh yes, that's it," the blonde murmured.

Loki had been so caught up in his own pleasure he hadn't thought about the other man. But now he heard it in his voice and it made his even more spectacular. At first he had questioned his brother's choice to have him on top, but once he started to get used to it, he could see how he was able to control how fast or deep the large cock went inside him. And it did help immensely.

A small part of his brain celebrated. He was having sex with Thor, the man of his dreams. And it was absolutely amazing. He suppressed the negative thoughts that reminded him this was only happening because his brother thought they had no choice. The prince's fingers dug into the soft flesh beneath his nails as he increased the tempo.

"Go on Loki, take it," the blonde whispered, encouraging him to keep going.

"Oh, oh!" he cried out, the pleasure starting to build.

Thor grabbed his cock and pulled on it, causing his body to jerk.

"Fuck!"

It was too much. The prince cried out in a soundless scream, his mouth open wide and his head back as he climaxed. Seed spilled out of him and over the blonde's large hand. Before he could even catch his breath, he was being spun to lay on his back, his brother moving over him.

"Now it's my turn," Thor said quickly, starting to thrust into him.

New waves of heat rolled over him and his eyes closed as the other god took him. In some ways this was better. He liked the way the muscles flexed over him as the blonde held himself up. His hair fell in sexy rings around his face and there was a look of intensity on his face that was so hot. In just minutes he felt the strong body stiffen as sticky fluids filled him. Thor grunted with his release, gripping the fur under them with white knuckles. With each squirt inside him, Loki could feel the fever and aching fading away. Both men were panting, a slight sheen of sweat on their skins. The prince put his arm on his forehead and looked up at his brother.

"It's gone. Thank the gods, it's finally gone," he whimpered.

"I'm glad to hear it," Thor told him before kissing him.

He was surprised by it but just melted against the blonde. When it ended he pushed playfully against his broad chest.

"Get up," he chuckled.

"Oh no, we're not done yet," his brother answered just as playfully.

Loki's eyes went big and he stared at him.

"W..what?"

"You promised to do what I said without any questions."

"I did. I did what you said...."

Thor nodded, a sparkle to his eyes.

"You did. But we're not done yet."

There was no point in arguing, he had agreed. Plus, hell, why would he turn down more breath taking sex?

"Alright," he conceded with a smile.

Six hours later he was regretting that decision. Thor was frigging insatiable. They fucked in all kinds of positions until he could barely move then he found himself on his back. Loki's body was spent, limp and covered in sweat.

"Please, Thor, I can't take anymore," he whined as the blonde continued to pound into him.

"Just one more time....after this..." his brother panted before releasing inside him again.

The fur under him was soaked from both their bodily fluids but the prince didn't have it in him to do anything or even care. The final time lasted forty five minutes and when it was over Loki was so relieved, he thought he might cry. The other god pulled out and threw himself down next to the prince.

"Whew! That was amazing!" he said with a grin.

The younger man glared at him.

"You practically killed me," he said angrily.

"Stop being so dramatic," Thor told him, pulling him against his chest to hold him.

"Ewww, you're all sweaty," he complained, but didn't push away.

He was too tired and ready to get some rest. The next time he opened his eyes it had to be midday. His brother was snoring next to him and his whole body ached. It was a different ache than before, it had a more sated feeling to it. That was when a terrible realization hit him. Thor had come inside him so many times the night before, he had to be pregnant. There just didn't seem any possible way he wasn't. Maybe if they'd only done it once there would be a slight chance but no......why had he done it?

"Thor, Thor, wake up," he started to shake the blonde.

A snort broke through the air.

"Wh...what is it?" the blonde mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"We need to talk, this is really bad."

"L...la..ter," he answered, falling back asleep.

"No!" the prince barked angrily.

"Get up!"

There was no way his brother could ignore that. Sighing he rubbed his face and woke up.

"What is it? What's so important," he asked grumpily.

"Do you know what we did last night? What were you thinking?"

A smile appeared on the blonde's face as he remembered.

"I do remember, you were wonderful," he told him, putting his arms around the smaller man to bring him closer for a kiss.

Loki pushed at him and he stopped, looking confused.

"It's over Thor, you don't need to act like you want me anymore," his voice was bitter.

His brother let him go and raised himself to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"You lost me."

The prince rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise. The whole point to us having sex was so my cycle would end. It's over. Didn't you say you didn't want to do it, that you were only doing it because we had to?"

The blonde nodded, looking grim. Tears pricked at Loki's eyes.

"And you...you big, stupid oaf! You had to do it so many times that I'm sure you knocked me up! What the hell were you thinking?"

He was yelling and Thor flinched.

"Are you sure? Do you really think you're pregnant?" he asked.

Loki started hitting him on the arm.

"What...do...you..think..you fool!"

Each word was punctuated with a smack.

The blonde tried to hold his arm up as a shield.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

His brother got out of bed in a hurry and started to put his clothes on. The prince stared in disbelief.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of this. Stay here and don't move until I get back. Understand?"

"The Hel you are! Don't think you're going to run off on me now!" he started to protest, trying to get up but his body was sore and it took him longer.

"I'll be back, stop being so dramatic," Thor rolled his eyes and took off out the door.

Loki was ready to murder him. He pulled on his clothes angrily and sat on the edge of the bed. Now that he had a moment to think, he started to wonder what his brother had set out to do. Only one thing came to mind and that was to go to Odin. What would that solve? He pondered the possibilities and his heart grew cold when he realized what was going to happen. This was the perfect opportunity for them to get rid of him. The blonde could come up with a million reasons for this to have happened....none of which would be his fault and to avoid the shame being known on Asgard, they would leave him here. They would give him to the frost giants to raise his child alone. Pain tore through him and he started to cry, holding himself. That's why Thor had told him to obey without questioning. If Loki forced him to go through with having sex, he was going to get rid of him.

The god was heart broken again. He loved his brother even after everything that happened. He couldn't imagine trying to live with the Jotuns, looking at their precious child.....but wait, what if the frost giants didn't let him have it? What if they killed it..or him? They might take him in, but that didn't mean they had to keep him. Fear gripped him and the prince knew he had to get out of there. He had to get away.

The young god staggered toward the door and stopped before opening it. He had to clear his head, to think straight or they would find him. After a few seconds, he felt slightly better and went outside, looking around quickly. No one was in sight and he took off, keeping to the shadows. The city around him bustled with activity, the noise masking any sounds he might make. He slipped around a corner and found himself face to face with a Jotun child. The prince stopped, his heart pounding as it looked at him curiously. They were the same height and he instantly started to calculate how strong it might be.

Loki tried smiling and putting a finger to his lips to make it look like they were playing a game. It worked because the red eyes lit up and it nodded excitedly. Carefully he worked his way around to the next hiding spot and looked back, the little frost giant waving good bye to him. He waved back, a warm feeling in his chest then turned around to run smack into a pair of legs. His eyes shot up to see the first giant from the night before. The one that kept offering himself to him. Nerves wracked him as his brain tried to come up with an idea.

"It seems we meet again young one," the Jotun said with a smile.

The frost giant took a big breath in, inhaling the air around them.

"Ah, your Asgardian has performed his duties, I see."

"Yes," he replied nervously.

"That means you should have no more interest in me," Loki tried hopefully.

That made the Jotun laugh.

"I don't see him with you. Does that mean you've escaped little prisoner?"

The god swallowed hard.

"They're probably going to kill me. Just let me leave. No one has to know you saw me."

The frost giant rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The king would most likely give me a reward for finding you. What do you have to offer?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

The prince's heart sank. Even after everything he'd done to avoid this, it seemed he wouldn't be able to escape his fate.

"What do you want?" he said in a defeated tone, staring at the ground.

"I think you know," came the answer.

The young god considered his options. None of them were very appealing at this point. But at least there was the possibility he could get out of this one alive. He didn't trust Odin or Byleistr to do the same. He looked up with wet eyes at the large Jotun.

"Why? Why do you want me? I'm small for one of us and most likely carrying an Asgardian's child. How is any of that appealing?"

The frost giant seemed surprised then grunted.

"It was your scent last night. I can't shake it from me, even now. We're all affected differently by individual Jotuns and you did something to me I haven't felt before."

Great. Just his luck to find a frost giant mate when he didn't want one.

"Isn't there anything else I can do? You must know we're not physically compatible, I mean just look at us."

The crimson eyes were calculating as they swept over him.

"Perhaps. I would be willing to settle for you to give me pleasure in other ways...." he broke off with that wicked grin that sent chills through him.

Well, at least he'd managed to avoid the worst of it.

"And there's nothing else..." he tried to ask but was cut off.

"No, nothing."

Damn. 

"If I do this, you'll let me leave?"

The Jotun nodded and looked around them to make sure they were alone before untying his loin cloth and letting it drop to the ground. His manhood was half the size of the prince and it wasn't even hard yet. Loki didn't know if he could do this but he was desperate. He took a hesitant step forward, the frost giant reaching for him.

"Come on," he commanded himself mentally.

"You have to do this."

There was another step and he stopped in front of the Jotun, his body already exerted just from the will it took to get this far.

"That's it, that's a good boy," the frost giant told him and he wanted to puke.

"I...I changed my mind. I...can't do this," he sputtered, trying to move back.

But a large hand fell on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice," the giant growled.

Fear spiked in him again and he was starting to believe he wasn't going to get out of this alive either. If the Jotun decided to rape him, he was sure he would die from the size of it. He was yanked forward, his body flush against the huge cock. Loki turned his face but the member was pressed against his cheek. Everywhere his skin touched it, a blue color spread over him.

"I can make this work," the deep voice above him whispered, starting to rub against him.

The prince gagged, trying not to throw up.

"No, no, let me go," he begged, trying to squirm away.

The Jotun was too strong for him.

"Let him go."

This voice was loud and commanding and oh so familiar. But he wasn't sure if this was a good turn or not. Thor sounded beyond angry. He was released and stumbled backward, the giant's strong arms catching him.

"He came to me willingly. It seems I am less of a threat than you are," the Jotun sneered at the blonde.

"Is this true Loki?" his brother asked.

The prince shook his head no, forcing a growl from the Jotun.

"Liar! He told me you would be the cause of his death. I only planned to use him briefly."

"No one is going to die and you definitely will not use him. I told you last night, he is mine."

The giant looked amused.

"You said he was with you, not that he was yours."

"Things have changed. Come on, Loki, we're getting out of here."

Loki didn't argue but the Jotun did.

"No! He was meant for me Asgardian!"

The larger creature lunged for the Loki, pulling the prince away and toward himself. Thor turned slowly, the fury clear in his crystal eyes.   
"This is your last chance to let him be. I swear I will not harm you if you do."

"I smelled him last night and he was meant to be my mate, not yours. You're not even Jotun!" the frost giant said angrily.

"Fine, then I do not swear it," the blonde replied just as upset.

His brother removed Mjolnir from his belt and began to spin her as he came toward them. Loki was half picked up and half shoved behind the huge blue man into a barrel and could do nothing.

The Jotun looked around him and ripped a large beam from the building next to him, smacking it against his open palm threateningly. The prince's blood seemed to freeze at the sight in front of him. It occurred to him that he might be able to stop this by saying something but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Either way Thor was going to win, there didn't seem to be any alternative. Which meant he was going to die. Even if he swore up and down he wanted the frost giant, his brother would never let him make that decision. He was going to take him back.

Thor swung the hammer unexpectedly but the Jotun dodged it, bringing the thick wood down at the same time. The blonde was able to jump out of the way and rolled to a standing position. The frost giant struck out again and the Asgardian blocked it with his hammer, knocking the makeshift weapon away. Loki knew this would be his only chance for an escape so he started to climb out of the barrel, missing what happened next. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he looked over just in time to see the Jotun spin next to him, his large member flying out and hitting the prince in the head. Dazed, he fell to his knees.

There were more loud sounds of battle and yelling between the two but in the next few seconds it was over. The frost giant lay flat on his back as the god shook his head, trying to clear it. A powerful hand grabbed his arm and he looked over in shock and fear.

"What is this about Loki? Why did you leave? And why did you tell him I was going to kill you?"

He angrily tried to pull his arm away but couldn't. Now that his brother had him, it seemed he wasn't going to let him escape again. What choice did he have but to tell the truth? Well, he could lie but it wouldn't be very believable and at this point he couldn't see it helping at all. He yanked his arm again and this time the blonde released him. The prince wound them around his body as he stood there, defeat and sorrow in his posture as he stared at the ground.

"I didn't say you were going to kill me," he whimpered, hoping if he sounded pathetic Thor would take some kind of pity on him.

"But when you left, I knew you were going to Odin. All he sees me as is a bargaining chip to the Jotuns. And now that I'm pregnant, you both can't wait to get rid of me."

Then he looked over with rage in his eyes.

"Why would they want to keep me here and take care of me? I'm sure they would kill me or banish me. So in a round about way, yes, you would be responsible for my death."

Thor listened to him with an expression of shock. He stepped closer and the prince stiffened.

"I did go to Odin. But I would never....never...try to be rid of you."

His voice was soft and the younger god looked over reluctantly. His brother was reaching for him and he didn't move, letting him pull him into his arms and rubbing his back. That broke him after so long and Loki started to weep.

"Then what? What could possibly come of going to him?"

The blonde smiled and put a hand under his chin to make him look at him.

"I asked him for permission to marry you."

The prince was floored. Nothing rational filtered through his brain from the monumental stunning that hit him unexpectedly. He could only stare in amazement. Thor chuckled and brushed his hair back.

"W...why? I don't understand..."

Loki shook his head, trying to make the thoughts flow again.

"Then let me explain."

His brother hugged him again, holding him against his body as he sighed. All he could do was melt into his embrace and let the warmth seep into his skin.

"When you first told me everything, a lot happened to me. You see, I wanted you then. I've been in love with you for a long time Loki."

He jerked in surprise but the blonde held him in place.

"How is that even...."

"Shhh, be quiet! It's my turn," Thor chided him, causing him to fall silent.

"Since you'd discovered we weren't brothers, I was ready to take you right then. But you made it clear you didn't want to get pregnant and I wasn't going to make you do something you didn't want to. When I left you that day, I went straight to the Allfather and gave him a piece of my mind. If he'd told us sooner, I could have planned something better. A courtship or made my intentions known to you..anything. But he told me he wanted us to only be brothers so it was kept a secret. I was furious with him."

The other man paused, trying to calm himself from the memory.

"That night I was on your balcony, trying to decide what to do when I heard you scream in your sleep. You asked me to protect you and I knew then what I had to do. I had to protect you from everything. And that included me."

It was started to make sense but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. 

"But I told you I wanted you. At the end of the first year, I told you I wanted you every night and you were angry with me."

His brother sighed again.

"Because I thought you were just afraid to be alone. I didn't really think you wanted to be with me. Even now Loki, I feel like I've forced you into this situation. Last night I tried to warn you. I told you I didn't want to do this. I knew if I took you, I was going to make sure you ended up mine. I believed you didn't want that."

So much love flooded him for his brother again. All this time...he'd been trying to keep him safe. Safe from the one thing he'd wanted.

"It's been five years and I haven't changed my mind," Loki told him softly.

The blue eyes widened with surprise then a grin appeared on his face. Thor got down on one knee and the prince's heart almost burst from his body. He could only watch as the other man reached into his shirt and pulled out a box.

"Loki Laufeyson, will you marry me?"

At that moment, he almost fainted. His frame swayed slightly until big hands gripped his waist. His brother opened the box and it didn't help. A large clear diamond that reminded him of ice sat in it. There was silence and he could see concern edging into the blonde's eyes.

"Aren't you going to answer?" he asked.

A huge smile spread over him finally and he knelt down to hug his brother.

"Yes, how could I say anything else?" he exclaimed with watery eyes.

Thor kissed the side of his face repeatedly until he turned to him and felt the gentle lips against his. They embraced fiercely and the prince broke away panting. The older god took the ring out and put it on his finger. Loki could only stare at in wonder.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace, it's freezing out here."

He didn't even laugh, he was still in shock and happiness. They started back and the other man chatted on the way there.

"We missed the negotiations this morning. Byleistr was true to his word and wants peace with our realms. Odin didn't need you after all. I'm still angry at him for what he did."

Loki looked at him with relief. At least that wasn't hanging over his head any longer.

"Did he give you permission then to marry me?" the prince asked in disbelief.

Thor laughed and squeezed his hand.

"He didn't like it, but when he realized it would benefit him, he gave in. Right now he's telling Byleistr who you are so it will build stronger ties between our worlds."

The blonde stopped and pulled him against his chest.

"Do not worry little brother, I've taken care of everything. You have nothing more to fear ever."

Thor brought his lips down to the younger man's and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, never forget it."

Everything had changed so quickly, it made his head spin. But there was one thing he knew for sure.

"I love you too Thor."

They kissed again, right there in the middle of a Jotun dirt road. Their hands were clapsed together as they headed back to the palace, both finally getting their long waited for dreams to come true. The reception they received was full of merriment, the Jotun king over joyed to have his little brother back from the dead. Now Loki knew where he fit in. He might not be king of Asgard but he would be A king of Asgard. He would help Thor rule and give him a family. And he was happy with that.


End file.
